Si no te hubieras ido
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific elaborado para la GF 2018 Cuando vivieron juntos, eran felices, sin compromisos, sin ataduras, libres y deseosos de probar mundo... la probada llevo al hartete y ahora... ¿Hasta ahora regresas de África? Una cómica reacción, que evade dolor, sentimientos y que pasará... cuando llegue el otro... es que no te iba a esperar toda la vida ¿a poco tu no? si hasta te ibas a casar
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se habían conocido hacía varios años, el simplemente le había dado su amor y ella había hecho lo mismo, se manifestaron libres y ambos con metas similares, caminar y conocer mundo, la vida daba vueltas, ella simplemente le dijo lo que él quería escuchar, su orgullo la obligaba a dejarlo libre, porque así lo conoció, un hombre sin compromisos. Él la amaba por cómo era, por su manera tan independiente y su fortaleza, porque en el fondo lo apreciaba sin condiciones y sobre todo sin indagar sobre su vida y sus responsabilidades.

Una relación de conveniencia, ayudándose mutuamente al verse en la calle con problemas y con una sincera amistad y un poco más de ambos en el intervalo…

Hoy ya habían pasado varios años de eso, ya no quería lo mismo, su familia estaba creciendo y era el único con mayores responsabilidades de todos. Sus hermanos menores dos de ellos casados y uno comprometido, la fiesta como las anteriores, en un lujo exagerado. Pero como decía su Tía, solo una vez se casan. Hay que celebrarlo como se debe.

Había tenido un par de novias, bastante especiales e interesadas, pero en el corazón aún conservaba aquella joven a la que sin tomarlo en cuenta, le había dado tanto en aquel tiempo, meditándola se enteraba que todos esos años creía idealizarla, pero aquellos meses que vivieron juntos, fueron los únicos en los que realmente fue muy feliz.

\- ¿William, irás al bautizo?

\- Si, Anthony. El padrino no puede faltar.

\- Bien. Mi esposa ha invitado a medio mundo, aunque sabemos que la boda de Archie está en puerta, pero mi hijo es lo mejor que tengo.

\- Supongo que ser padre, te ha hecho madurar.

\- Cuando seas padre, lo comprenderás hermano. Lizzy es extraordinaria, no deja de cuidarlo y protegerlo, es la mejor madre del mundo.

\- Lo sé. Pensé que todo el hospital sería demandado, cuando se llevaron a tu hijo a revisar y ella estaba aun dormida. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que la seguridad hizo ese día.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Me da miedo imaginarlo, pero si estaba dormida, no debieron llevarse a mi hijo, no estaba con ella en esos momentos, después de esa ocasión, no deja que nadie entre a la habitación de nuestro bebe.

\- Aquella ocasión fue orden de su pediatra, pero al parecer sirvió de mucho. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Elizabeth de madre sobre protectora.

\- No te burles, hermano. Cuando tengas un bebe, prometo hacerte recordar que si se te desaparece un hijo, mueves el mundo entero, hasta encontrarlo.

\- Si, pero estaba ahí, en el hospital y ella activo la alarma de pánico. Casi trasladan a todo el hospital fuera, como si hubiera una bomba. Ambos soltaron a reír, recordando como la esposa de Anthony se fue del hospital con su bebe, aun sin ser dada de alta.

En otro lugar, ella montaba a caballo, un niño iba frente a ella, emocionado por ver el paisaje. Su celular sonaba y se detenía para responder.

\- Hola Annie.

\- Hola Candy, ¿cómo está mi sobrino consentido?

\- Creciendo. Estamos viendo el ganado de Tom. Ya lo vendió y lo está entregando.

\- Me alegro mucho, hable con el ayer, quiero que vengan a Chicago, necesito que me confirmen que vendrán a mi boda.

\- Por supuesto, ya hasta tiene listo el lugar donde rentará el esmoquin, y su novia Diane compro el vestido más brillante e iluminado que he visto en toda mi vida.

\- Deberías venir a ayudarme Candy. Todos preguntan porque la dama de honor no está aquí.

\- Ya te lo dije, iré antes para los últimos detalles, eres autosuficiente, no me necesitas para nada.

\- Le compre un traje a mi sobrino, no pude evitarlo, ira vestido como los sobrinos de mi prometido.

\- ¿Cuantos sobrinos tiene, él?

\- Pues dos hijos de Alistar y un hijo de Anthony, tu niño será el más grandecito, Candy.

\- ¿Son bebes?

\- Los de Alistar tienen dos y cuatro años. El de Anthony lo bautizan este fin de semana.

\- Esa familia de tu novio, tienen muchos hombres.

\- El mayor no se ha casado.

\- No me metas en problemas, Annie. Mi hijo y yo no necesitamos de nadie.

\- Porque no vienes antes y probamos el traje de Albert, así si no le queda podemos cambiarlo aun y vemos el vestido para ti.

\- No puedo dejar el hospital, mi suplente llegará hasta la otra semana.

\- En cuanto llegues, vente, Tom ya acepto venirse con su novia a solas.

\- Haré lo que pueda. Compararé los boletos.

\- No es necesario, solo menciona tu nombre en la aerolínea y te darán los pasajes de ustedes.

\- Gracias Annie.

Dos semanas después…

En Chicago, la Tía del novio se molestaba con Annie y ella lloraba angustiada porque el vestido no le agradaba a la señora. Candy y su hijo entraban en esos momentos y al escuchar como la retaba, esta se molestaba por la estupidez con la que tenía a su hermana temblando de miedo.

\- Es el vestido más simplón y de poco gusto, parece comprado en una tienda de rebajas, sacado de un almacén de vejestorios.

\- ¡Como se atreve! Usted no es la novia, no tiene derecho a juzgar lo que ella ha elegido con tanto cariño, déjela en paz y salga de aquí en este instante. La mujer mayor giro en su eje, con sorpresa ante ser la primera vez que alguien le respondía con tono de voz elevado.

\- ¡Atrevida! Ese vestido empobrecerá el nivel en el que ella va a ingresar, esos encajes y listones son pasados de moda, no permitiré que mi sobrino Archivald se avergüence de su novia frente a todos y haga el ridículo.

Las dos estaban tan cerca y una a la otra, enfurecidas mirándose con odio y desprecio. Annie al ver a su sobrino que las miraba a las dos, intervenía limpiándose el llanto.

\- No te preocupes mi cielo, tu mami está jugando, ellas no están molestas, no te enojes. El pequeño se soltaba de tía y empujando a la señora que le gritaba a su madre comentaba.

\- A mi mami no le grita nadie, es usted una mal educada, señora.

La mujer bajo su rostro y al ver al niño, abrió los ojos enormes, se tomaba el pecho fuertemente, parecía no poder respirar. Candy de inmediato marcaba a urgencias, atendía a la señora y el pequeño y ella se iban en la ambulancia, mientras Annie informaba a las personas y llamaba a la familia de lo que había sucedido. Archivald, asustado preguntaba a su prometida,

\- ¿Como que en el hospital?

La familia entera llegaba al nosocomio. Molestos e incómodos por todos los eventos y el más urgente al día siguiente sería el bautizo del pequeño hijo de Anthony y la madrina estaba siendo internada.

En menos de treinta minutos todos se habían reunido. Candy estaba declarando todo lo que había dado a la señora, porque al ser una mujer muy importante, con las declaraciones de que ambas habían discutido, se pensaba que ella era la culpable de su estado.

El niño sentado en las piernas de su madre iba a responder, cuando interrumpían varios hombres entrando a la sala principal, rodeados por guardias y todos en trajes elegantes, entre ellos reconocían al frente al prometido de su hermana, Archivald. Ella regresaba a ver al hombre que la cuestionaba y el niño le respondía siendo escuchado por los recién llegados

\- Es una mujer mayor es muy mal educada, estaba haciendo llorar a mi Tía y le grito a mi madre, eso que le paso, fue cuando yo se lo dije. El doctor sonriéndole comentaba,

\- Entonces te declaras culpable, de haberle dicho sus verdades a la señora Andrew.

\- Es lo que necesitaba, una cucharada de su propio jarabe, a mi madre nadie le alza la voz, menos frente a mí. Cuando me vio se apretó el pecho y si mi mami no la detiene se hubiera caído al suelo. Y en vez de su corazón ahora estarían atendiendo su cabeza.

Anthony, Archivald, Alistar y William se miraban entre ellos, caminaban al frente para ver al niño. William que sobresalía por su altura se fue al frente y al girar para ver a la madre y el niño, se reconocieron de inmediato,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

El niño bajo de sus piernas y comentó

\- ¿Él también se llama Albert, mami?

Un pequeño rubio delgado, con mirada celeste y mirando al hombre frente a ellos extendía su mano y confirmaba,

\- White, Albert White.

Los tres que estaban junto a él, miraban al pequeño, tal como lo hiciera la señora que había ingresado al hospital. Dejando claro, que era bastante desenvuelto y que si tuviera un traje en esos momentos, podría hacer juego a los cuatro hombres que estaban frente a él.

El doctor se ponía de pie y agregaba,

\- Señores Andrew, la señora White fue quien dio las atenciones inmediatas a su Tía, ella ya está siendo atendida, la discusión fue por el vestido de novia de su prometida, señor Archivald. Creemos que fue por tanta presión, estará en observación un par de días…

Candy no quitaba la vista del hombre frente a ella, mientras él hacía lo mismo, sin poner atención a las palabras que continuaba agregando el médico. Bajando su rostro y dando la mano al pequeño que se presentaba en esos momentos, y que se declaraba culpable de sorprender a su Tía, tal como ahora lo miraban sus hermanos.

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias pro comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 2**

Candy le daba la mano a su hijo para moverse de la silla y dejar a los caballeros con el doctor, pero Albert, antes de dejar que se moviera, se doblaba hasta la altura del pequeño y lo elevaba en sus brazos poniéndolo a su altura. Agregando,

\- Candy… tenemos que hablar. Ella asentía y Archivald agregaba,

\- William, ella es la hermana de mi prometida. Es la dama de honor, de la que te hable. Ya conoces como es mi Tía, mi cuñada, no conoce a mi familia. Siento que…

\- No te preocupes, Archie. Háganse cargo de todo, ahora regreso, necesito hablar con Candy.

Alistar levantaba una ceja, apretando los labios al ver que William conocía a la dama de honor y el niño, casualmente era demasiado parecido a sus hermanos. Palmeaba la espalda de William y respondía,

\- Adelante "Albert". Nosotros hablaremos con el médico y mientras… ve a buscar quien será la madrina del hijo de Anthony, porque mi Tía se quedará en el hospital. William ajustaba los labios, escondiendo una sonrisa, por el tono irónico de Stear, asentía dejando a los tres atrás, pasaba el brazo tras la espalda de Candy, sacándolos de la sala.

En el restaurant del hospital ya habiendo pasado unos minutos, viendo que el pequeño jugaba en el área vigilada ella por fin hablaba,

\- No sabía dónde encontrarte. De hecho no sabía que te llamabas William. Me fui a Sudamérica en apoyo a un centro especializado y cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada, me tuve que regresar, pero ya no tenía el departamento donde vivimos y… no pude decirte nada, me fui a mi pueblo y conseguí trabajo allá, mi hijo nació en Lakewood… ya tienen seis años.

\- Realmente lo siento mucho, Candy. Estuve en África y luego en Europa. Trate de buscarte, pero imagine que continuabas en Sudamérica. Giraba a ver al pequeño y agregaba,- Es muy listo, mi Tía debió compararlo conmigo a su edad, ahora comprendo que se sorprendió, tal como yo, mis hermanos también lo hicieron. Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una hermana, y que fuera precisamente la prometida de Archie.

\- Pues sí, Annie es mi hermana adoptiva. Y… soy su dama de honor. Al menos te vería el día de la boda, supongo que si no fuera porque me llamo obligándome a que viniera antes, para medirle el traje a mi hijo. Nunca hubiera sorprendido a tu Tía y no estuviéramos en esta situación.

\- Lizzy quería que su hermano bautizara a su hijo, mi Tía ha intervenido mucho en la familia de mis hermanos, quiere ser la madrina de bautizo de todos mis sobrinos. Creo que hasta te dará las gracias por eso. Archie me dijo que… tú… no te has casado.

\- No. Tengo un amigo que me pretende desde hace un par de meses y… se quería auto invitar a la boda, no sé si lo haga pero… mi hijo no lo quiere. Es muy exigente. Terry no pasa su aprobación, no quiero tener discusiones contantes entre ellos, así que… Ella bajaba el rostro haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero su hijo tenía un carácter fuerte y atrevido.

\- Me alegro que sea exigente, al menos puedo tratar de convencerlo de que a mi si me acepte… acompañarte a la boda. Candy negaba bajando su cabeza y sonriendo por cómo se habían pasado todo ese día bastante agitado, desde su salida del pueblo, hasta llegar al departamento de Annie y ahora en un hospital. El niño salía del área comentando que ya era hora de irse,

\- Si hijo, ya nos vamos, debes estar muy cansado.

\- Lo estoy mami, estoy muy agotado, estos juegos son aburridos.

\- Ya lo note. Hijo, quiero que…

William al ver que Candy iba a decirle algo sobre él, pensando que su hijo no aceptaba al pretendiente de su madre, que podía rechazarlo también a él, intervenía, para que le diera oportunidad de tratar al pequeño,

\- Hola, Albert. Me llamo William Albert y… soy tu papá. El pequeño hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, girando a ver a su madre para confirmar lo que escuchaba. Ella con una sonrisa suave asentía, para luego el pequeño giraba para volver a verlo y responder,

\- ¿Hasta ahora vienes de África? Pensé que íbamos a ir a buscarte, mi tío Tom dijo que si no te encontrábamos, es que te había comido un león.

William giraba a verla, sonriendo negaba por la posibilidad de ser ingerido por un león, lo tomaba en sus brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño y salían de ahí, para llevarlos al departamento de la prometida de su hermano, donde ellos tenían sus cosas.

Candy iba seria, apenada por la situación y por ignorar que Albert tenía el apellido Andrew, trataba de recordar que el usaba otro apellido cuando vivieron juntos, que jamás lo hubiera encontrado si no fuera por ese incidente.

Para él, estaba siendo difícil al verla y darse cuenta que le había mentido sobre su identidad en aquel tiempo, que su hijo no estaba muy convencido de que apareciera hasta ahora y que no estaba en África como lo pensaban. Se había separado hacía tanto tiempo, que nunca se imaginó que ella tuviera un hijo de él. Siempre se cuidaban. Pero en el fondo tenía una felicidad enorme, no solo por volver a verla, sino por tener un hijo con la mujer que más había amado.

\- Ya llegamos, Albe… William. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que tranquilizar a mi hermana y… descansar un poco de todo lo sucedido. Nos veremos en… la boda.

\- ¿Podría invitarlos a… cenar?

\- No lo creo, soy… la dama de honor y… hay muchos detalles que ver, por el momento no podrá ser, nos veremos luego. El notando que ya se iban a separar, se dirigió a su hijo,

\- Oye Albert, te gustaría jugar video juegos o algo menos aburrido.

\- Es que… tengo que probarme un traje… y… no sé si… también me dé por irme a… ver a los leones. Candy se asombró, por la respuesta de evidente molestia del pequeño y le retaba,

\- ¡Bert!

\- ¡Mami, se tardó mucho! Albert agregaba tranquilizando las cosas,

\- Hijo, no sabía que habías nacido. Solo estuve un año en África.

El niño bajaba la cabecita y caminaba subiendo las escaleras al departamento de su tía, apenado por como su mami se había molestado. Candy se avergonzaba por como respondía su hijo, pero Tom era así, convivir con él y Jimmy, lo habían hecho muy desinhibido.

\- Lo siento William, ha crecido cerca de mis hermanos y… ellos se molestaron porque… fui madre soltera.

\- Candy, podemos arreglar eso. No voy a eludir mis responsabilidades… nunca te olvide, tampoco sabía cómo encontrarte.

\- Si no te hubieras ido… todo sería distinto. Lo siento, ahora no sé qué pensar. ¿Watson, Anderson? Creo que tu apellido antes terminaba en son. Albert bajaba el rostro, por supuesto que le había mentido, y ya lo estaba mencionando claramente. Tratando de no decirle más, comentaba,

\- Te parece si mañana… me acompañan al bautizo de mi sobrino… así Albert puede conocer a mi familia.

\- No he comprado vestidos ni prendas para fiestas, vamos llegando… íbamos a ver las cosas para la boda de Annie… Con una mirada suplicante, la detenía pasando un brazo por su cintura,

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi hijo! Ahora estoy aquí, Candy.

Ella sintió estremecerse al sentir su mano en la cintura, viendo a su hijo esperando en la escalera, con un rostro apenado por haberle retado. Notando que Albert la miraba igual, por no aceptar su invitación. Meditaba y accedía,

\- Bien. Cuenta con nosotros, iremos a comprar algo, ¿a qué horas será el bautizo?

\- Paso por ustedes a las doce.

La mansión siempre estaba sola, todos vivían en sus respectivos hogares, si su tía iba a estar internada, su personal más cercano se había trasladado al hospital para apoyarla, en cuanto se re estableciera. Entrar a su hogar jamás se había sentido tan vacío. El mayordomo le ofrecía algo de beber y este lo rechazaba, aun así entraba al estudio y meditaba todo lo sucedido.

De pronto las voces en el saloncito de a un lado se escuchaban hasta ahí.

\- Lo viste, es idéntico, mira la foto de William, además ella le dijo "Albert". Confirmaba Archie, asombrado tomando su copa, Alistar asentía y agregaba,

\- Si, definitivamente no puede negar la cruz de su parroquia, es su hijo. Créeme está metido en problemas hasta el tope. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de mi hermano, tiene un hijo mayor que los míos, mi esposa me dirá que es la maldición de los Andrew, todos son hombres. Anthony negaba,

\- No lo sé, estaba muy sorprendido, hace unos días hablábamos acerca de ser padre, estoy seguro que William ignoraba que tenía un hijo, ese niño ¡se presentó con él! Ahora imagina que se hubiera presentado enojado y diciéndole "mal educada, a mi Tía Elroy". Seguro vio a mi hermano en ese niño, parece un clon. Alistar confirmaba,

\- Eso fue lo mejor, pero debe ser un karma, recuerdan que siempre nos retaba diciéndonos "mal educados" y ahora ella fue juzgada con una cucharada de su propio jarabe, eso le dijo el niño. Además lo escucharon hablar con el doctor, era como si escuchara a mi hermano, cuando estaba más joven, impetuoso e irreverente. Archie agregaba,

\- Pues ha cambiado demasiado, ahora nos retaba a todos como mi Tía Elroy, pensaba presentarle a mi cuñada, pero me negaba, porque tiene muchos pretendientes y su hijo, siempre les dice sus verdades, los corre a todos, no quiere que nadie se acerque a su madre, es muy parecido a Tom y a Jimmy, si no es porque Annie estaba conmigo aquí en la ciudad, también me hubieran sacado del pueblo a patadas.

En esos instantes sonreía Albert al escucharlos, sin que supieran que él se encontraba al otro lado de la pared. Pensando "Mi hijo" "Tengo un hijo con mi pequeña" ¡Dios! Gracias, sigue soltera. Bueno, eso gracias a mi hijo.

\- ¿Y no habías notado, el parecido a nuestro hermano? Preguntaba molesto Alistar,

\- Crees que voy seguido a verlos, son familia adoptiva, cada uno vive en un lugar diferente. Annie me contaba todo de su sobrino, que montaba a caballo, que Tom y Jimmy están fascinados con él. Lo cuidan cuando Candy trabaja, imagina si es nuestro sobrino, educado por mis cuñados, es seguro que todo lo que piensan Tom y Jimmy sobre el padre, debe tenerlo en mente. Alistar continuaba indignado,

\- ¿Cómo qué? William jamás abandonaría a uno de los nuestros. Archie le respondía,

\- Tom le decía a Annie, que el papá de Bert ya era comida de leones. Anthony se asustaba e intervenía,

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues según Annie, su hermana amaba al padre de su hijo, hasta que se fue a África y no se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada. En esos momentos Alistar y Anthony confirmaban con su nombre,

\- ¡William! ¡William!

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaba Archie al ser el menor. Alistar les comentaba lo que se había enterado,

\- George se hizo cargo de todo, para que se fuera de viaje, mi tía lo había descubierto muy enamorado de una mujer que no le convenía y le dio la orden de que enviara a William lejos.

Albert que continuaba escuchándolos, se quedaba recordando cómo se tuvo que ir de inmediato a África, él deseaba salir y conocer lugares, meditaba en ir a Sudamérica con su novia, pero esto se lo dijo a George y le cambio las cosas comentando que África podía ser mejor para conocer, que un lugar tan conflictivo. Ya con un tono más firme Anthony agregaba,

\- No me importa tanto, que la madrina no vaya. William es el padrino y podemos incluir a tu cuñada como la madrina de mi hijo. Alistar con un tono más autoritario tomaba acción decidiendo,

\- Es un hecho que tu cuñada, tendrá que aplicarse, si ese niño es nuestro, no puede continuarse educando con Tom y Jimmy odiando a mi hermano, por dejar embarazada a tu cuñada. Así que habla con Annie, o se casa con mi hermano o no te apoyamos en tu boda. Archie se asustaba,

\- ¡Que!

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 3**

Anthony se unía a Alistar, agregaba abrazando a su hermano en complicidad, disfrutando del rostro de Archie, tan agobiado porque faltaba muy poco para su boda,

\- Ya lo oíste, "doble o nada".

En el estudio William sonreía, notando que al menos contaba con sus hermanos. El había sido bastante contundente cuando obligo a Anthony a sus responsabilidades con su mujer, apoyo a Archivald en su noviazgo no tan conveniente y dejo a Stear libre, cubriéndolo mientras Paty estaba embarazada y durante sus largos viajes de luna de miel, era justo sentir su apoyo retroactivo ahora.

Candy abrazaba a Annie, llorando ambas por todo lo sucedido, confirmando que su cuñado mayor era el padre de Albert. Estaba tan asombrada de saber que había vivido en unión libre con William, un hombre intachable y recto hasta donde ella imaginaba, pues no era mujeriego, era muy respetuoso y no se le conocía por andar trasnochando, ni en salidas o fiestas de solteros. Además le recordaba que ella siempre hablaba de un hombre tan distinto a William, recordando que comentaba que era un hombre libre, amante de los animales, rebelde y justiciero. Mientras que su cuñado William era todo honor, rectitud, de animales ni hablar, con sus tres hermanos y su trabajo ya ni vida tenía. Tomando la angustia de Candy, cambiaba el tema regresando a lo que había sucedido,

\- Candy, primero el vestido y ahora mi familia.

\- Lo siento Annie, pero en parte tenía razón, ese vestido se ve antiguo. Tanto encaje y volandas ni yo lo hubiera creído de ti.

\- Es que Archie me dijo que le gustaba un vestido tradicional.

\- Eso, ¿tradicional?, no, eso es un vejestorio de la segunda guerra mundial.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Lo mejor es que vayamos por la mañana a ver esos diseños, Albert o William o como se llame tu cuñado dijo que pasaría por nosotros a las doce.

\- Ven, como sabía que venías, te compre algo para ti, así ir al bautizo y que me acompañaras.

\- ¿En serio?

Un traje sastre claro en verde menta, con un sombrero elegante y zapatillas a juego era lo que tenía separado para ella. El pequeño luciría en beige natural con un traje de short y zapatos de piel frescos con cintas.

En el desayuno, Annie ponía al tanto a Candy de la vida de William, de toda la responsabilidad que el llevaba y que a la fecha era el único que había quedado al frente, que había solventado las bodas de sus hermanos, pues las esposas no eran socias o con ingresos mejores. Eso le criticaban mucho, los que se encontraban en la sociedad original del padre de los Andrew.

\- Por lo que veo, no obligo a sus hermanos a contraer nupcias con millonarias.

\- No, por eso su tía le consiguió a él una novia de altos recursos, pero es insoportable, insufrible entre otros atributos, es la favorita de la Tía Elroy.

\- ¿A tenido muchas novias?

\- Solo le hemos conocido dos, una de ellas muy enamorada, tanto que siempre estaba encima y tras de él en todo. Luego supimos que no tenía dinero, que buscaba que los Andrew financiaran a su padre. Después de eso, la Tía Elroy acepto a la esposa de Anthony, porque no eran mayores sus ingresos, pero sus padres son orgullosos y muy estables económicamente, no piden nada, y la sociedad con ellos, ayudo a financiar los nuevos proyectos de Europa.

\- Los matrimonios si no dejan ingresos, no son aceptados.

\- Pues, mi padre no ha estado aquí, además… la Tía Elroy ignora que soy adoptada.

\- ¿Y si se entera? ¿Te rechazará?

\- Eso teme Archie. Me dijo que por nada mencionara como es que son mi familia Tom, Jimmy y tú.

\- ¡Annie!

\- Ya sabes, mi madre ocultaba siempre mi origen, se puede decirse que vine a ocupar el lugar de Andrea, la hija que falleció a los diez años.

\- Eso no es justo.

\- Candy, mis padres me quieren mucho. No soy la única hija, cuando adoptaron a mi hermanito en Francia, justificado por los largos viajes, siempre se ha considerado el hijo varón que mi padre deseaba, por cierto que ya está aquí en Chicago, me llamó hace unos días, para que supiera que vendrá cuando lleguen nuestros padres, el…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ignora que somos adoptados, Candy. El nos cree una familia muy unida, mamá siempre le ha tratado así, recuerda que llegue a los seis años, así que fue imposible, pero él era muy pequeño, soy su hermana mayor.

\- Creo que todas las mentiras siempre salen, se me olvido cual era el apellido que usaba Albert, cuando vivimos juntos.

\- Watson.

\- ¿Watson?

\- Si, Albert Watson. Recuerdas cuando nos vimos después de aquel robo en la calle, que pasaste. Te cambiaste de casa y vine a verte. En la entrada, pregunté por ti y el portero me dijo que era el departamento del señor Albert Watson.

\- Vaya, lo había olvidado, nunca lo mencionaba, descubrir que será tu cuñado, me deja perdida.

Por la mañana ya se habían arreglado, una empleada de la casa de los padres de Annie, fue a peinarla y con ella, también a Candy, haciendo un recogido elegante y fresco para las dos.

El niño se notaba contento, no lo decía, pero le hacía preguntas sobre su padre, sobre todo preocupado por si se iría a África de nuevo. Inconscientemente Candy notaba que su hijo lo necesitaba, las preguntas que hacía era como futuras respuestas para sus tíos. Annie y ella, escucharon algunas dudas del pequeño, al saber todo lo que Tom y Jimmy habían pensado del padre de Bert. Annie se molestaba, porque lo daban por perdido o por un hombre que los había abandonado, sin embargo Candy le aseguraba, que nunca pudo decirle que ella esperaba un bebe y que hasta ahora su padre se había enterado de su existencia.

\- ¿Mami, y me querrá?

\- Por eso está aquí, por supuesto que te quiere, Bert. Solo que ambos estamos muy sorprendidos, su Tía se fue al hospital.

\- Esa Tía, también será mi tía. Se enoja mucho, mami. Annie le acariciaba el rostro y le respondía,

\- Bert, ella es… como una abuela para ti, tu padre ha sido un hijo para ella, aunque no lo sea, ella lo cuido desde niño, tal vez… cuando te vio, noto el parecido a tu padre.

\- No lo veo parecido, soy como mi Tío Tom. Candy le confirmaba,

\- Bert, tu Tío no es rubio, no tiene el rostro como el tuyo, ni las manos, esa naricita, tus ojos, nada es como tus tíos. Ellos solo me han ayudado a cuidarte, pero… ellos algún día tendrán hijos… se parecerán a ellos. Tu eres mío y también de tu padre. Estoy segura que él está muy contento por conocerte.

\- Creo que, también lo estoy. Después de todo no se lo comió un león. Comentaba preocupado el pequeño. Candy se angustiaba, eran bromas, pero si le habían afectado a su pequeño,

\- Podrías tratar de darle una oportunidad a tu padre, lo que opinan tus tíos, no es verdad.

\- Si mami.

Antes de las doce, ya habían llegado flores, regalos y detalles para Candy y para el niño, nunca en sus cumpleaños había recibido tantas cosas, estaba asombrado de todo lo que le llegaba. Candy notaba que le había mandado prendas de su talla y calzado, para ir al bautizo, ignorando que Annie, ya lo había hecho, pero sentía pena, por el tiempo que debía haber invertido buscando cosas para ellos.

\- Candy, ya llegaron.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Él y Archie, vienen en autos separados. Candy se asomaba por un costado de la cortina, al verlo abajo en el auto, se veía tan atractivo, mucho más de cuando ella lo conoció, ahora lucía muy elegante y con trajes costosos, antes lo creía pobre. Cuando él le había mentido sobre su familia, su identidad, sus gustos, eso era algo que no sabía cómo sopesar. El pequeño al ver que su madre se ocultaba para ver por una orilla de la ventana, el corría y se metía completo por debajo de la tela y por la ventana gritaba,

\- ¡Aquí estamos!

Haciendo que Candy corriera para ocultarse de la pena de estarlo observando, pero demasiado tarde, para que William no lo notara y alcanzara a ver la silueta de ella y a su hijo sonriendo, por verlo. Archie que estaba con él, comentaba,

\- Ayúdame con esto, Albert. Debes convencerla de que se casen, no van a detener mi boda por tu descuido, mucho menos tantos años después.

\- ¿Quién dice que te detendrán la boda?

\- Alistar dijo que doble o nada. Y que ni él ni Anthony irán si antes no acepta ella casarse contigo.

\- No te preocupes. Eso no pasará.

En el hospital una mujer se preocupaba, cuando el medico exageraba su situación para que se quedará en revisión. Agregando que su corazón había mostrado una arritmia, y que debían descartar todo lo que fuera, antes de darla de alta.

\- Doctor, soy madrina de mi sobrino nieto. Hoy es el bautizo.

\- Ya hablamos con su familia, hoy usted no podrá ir.

\- Ah ya hablaron con ellos, entonces cambiaron la fecha.

\- No lo sé, pero sus sobrinos estuvieron aquí muy temprano, hay flores por toda la habitación, solo que usted se encuentra aquí, en los estudios.

\- Gracias doctor, ellos debieron posponerlo para cuando salga de aquí.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 ** _En espérant que c'est à votre goût, merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté_**

 ** _Un câlin à la distance_**

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 4**

En la iglesia, Candy era llamada por el sacerdote y Elizabeth, la esposa de Anthony, se asustaba al ver que ella tomaría el lugar de la señora Elroy. Anthony intervenía susurrándole a su mujer,

\- Ella es la… mujer de William.

\- ¡Que!

\- Ves el niño que esta con ella, es el hijo de mi hermano.

\- ¡No!

\- Si, pero nadie debe saber, que no estábamos enterados tu y yo, porque mis hermanos si estaban al tanto, no queremos que le reste importancia a nuestro hijo, así que dile que por favor sea ella quien ocupe el lugar, por favor Lizzy.

\- Bien. Pero ni un escándalo.

\- Eso es. Ni un comentario, si tu familia pregunta es familia, entendido. Elizabeth asentía, notando que la mujer era bastante bonita, se veía atractiva y bien portada, ignoraba que William tenía mujer y mucho menos un hijo tan grande.

La madre de Elizabeth, Sara, se molestaba, pues su hijo y ella, podían ocupar el lugar de padrinos de su primer nieto. Pero Lizzy, la tranquilizaba y comentaba que ella era la indicada y que no dijera a nadie, pero era una mujer muy importante de la familia.

\- ¿Importante?

\- Demasiado, mamá, no digas a nadie nada. Espera a que no llame la atención ahora.

\- Bien.

Albert pasaba su brazo por la espalda y Bert, el pequeño también se iba al frente al ver ahí a su madre.

\- ¿Puedo ver, mami?

\- Por supuesto hijo. Pero tendrás que esperar. No queremos que tu pequeño primo, vaya a asustarse.

Al decirle esto al niño, Sara y su esposo, se asombraban. Pues muchos invitados del bautizo eran socios Andrew, y ese niño resultaba ser primo de su nieto.

Al salir de la iglesia, Candy se sentía extraña, tomaba la mano de Bert ante tantas personas, William tenía en sus brazos a su ahijado y su hermano Anthony al otro lado, junto a él su esposa. Posaban para la foto del recuerdo. Cuando notaba que Candy y su hijo se alejaban, detenía la foto, para ir por ellos.

\- Ven mi amor, sin ti la foto no estaría completa. El niño sonreía y parecía como si fuera ella quien lo hiciera, en la imagen William con un brazo sostenía al bebe y con el otro colocaba a su hijo con su hermano, para después abrazar a su mujer. Anthony de inmediato elevaba al niño para que saliera en la fotografía y Elizabeth su esposa notaba que era parecido a su cuñado William, sus prendas eran elegantes y de buen vestir, la madre vestía acorde al evento.

Alistar, palmeaba a Archivald, porque su cuñada, había aceptado el primer paso.

\- Ella no tuvo más remedio, está asustada por todo. Espero que Bert no le conteste nada a nadie, sobre todo a… los socios, será mejor no dejarlo solo.

\- No se le nota incómodos, sonríe y oculta la sorpresa, pero Anthony está más que feliz que sea ella, la madrina de su hijo. Que hubiera dado porque llegara antes y salvara a los míos de la madrina que les toco.

Annie que estaba junto a Archie, apretaba una sonrisa. Era cierto que en las fotos, la señora Elroy no era muy agraciada, y en todas, ella deseaba ser la madrina de todos los varones Andrew. Así agregaba,

\- Archie, Tom y yo somos los padrinos de Albert.

Alistar y el, giraban a verla, el nieto mayor de todos era el hijo de su hermano, cuando se diera cuenta su Tía Elroy, de quienes lo habían bautizado, pondría el grito en el cielo. Así respondía,

\- Lo mejor es decirle a mi Tía que… Archie y tú son los padrinos, de mi sobrino. Ya la conoces, Annie. Ella se angustiaba, respondía

\- Tom vendrá a la boda, ya no es el joven vaquero que conociste, ahora es un hombre de negocios. Mejor será no decir nada. Annie se sentía molesta, ya bastante tenía que ocultar con su familia, como que también tuviera que renegar con su marido, ahora que venían a su boda. Archi notaba la seriedad de Annie y se lamentaba, su familia era muy complicada, en cambio la familia de Candy era sencilla y relajada, ahí es donde él quería estar. Con cariño y mimos susurraba a su prometida

\- No le hagas caso, aprecio mucho a tu familia adoptiva, son mucho más agradables que todos los que se encuentran aquí. Ella sonreía, hacía años que no veía a Tom, pero las fotos que mandaba Candy de ella y sus hermanos, ya no eran los típicos rancheros, ahora se dedicaban a una variedad mayor de negocios, a tal grado que la joven que amaba a Tom tenía mucho dinero y lo apreciaban de verdad.

La fiesta fue muy tranquila, demasiado elegante, muchos regalos para los asistentes, flores exóticas y hermosas, el banquete exagerado, pero para muchos de los socios importantes, conocer al hijo de William, fue la sorpresa más grande. Buscaban tomarse fotografías con él y a su vez con la familia oculta que tenía.

\- William, anduviste con la hija de Marriot y ya tenías un hijo.

\- Permítanme presentarle a mi... - Candy, el señor Henderson, el señor Stanford, el señor McGrath, ellos son socios de mi compañía,

\- Un placer Madame, - Un honor conocerla mi lady, - Un honor saber que usted es la Sra. Andrew. Candy estaba asombrada, eran señores que había visto en revistas muy importantes, uno de ellos, lo reconocía en televisión, a los otros solo por el apellido, notaba las empresas a las que estaban sus nombres. Ella sonreía asentía, buscaba la manera de escaparse de ahí, con su hijo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que involucraba ir a un simple bautizo.

\- ¡Bert! ¡Mi cielo!

\- ¡Mami!

Los señores notaban lo cariñosa que era, el niño tan parecido a William. Después se separaba, pues el pequeño deseaba que vieran a alguien más.

\- Mira Mami, esos niños dicen que son mis primos. Paty la esposa de Alistar, se asombraba, pero Alistar, el hermano de William, confirmaba.

\- Así es, Albert. Él es Alexander, él es Alistar Jr. Tus primos, ella es tu Tía Paty y yo soy… Tu Tío Alistar, hermano de tu padre.

\- Lo ves, mami. Tengo primos. Candy notaba la sorpresa en el rostro de Paty, en un hilo de voz respondía a su hijo, apenada por intervenir de esa manera,

\- Si, mi amor.

\- Disculpe, iremos a otro lado. Al moverse, las miradas los vigilaban, eran los que llamaban la atención, se acercaban a Annie y Archie, tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos y lo jugaban, para evitarle tanta incomodidad, los separaba del centro de atención,

\- Ven cuñada. Tomemos un poco de limonada fresca. Que guapo te arreglaste hoy, Albert. Comentaba Archivald tratando de mostrarse relajado, el niño agradecía que lo separara de tantas personas adultas desconocidas para él.

\- Gracias Tío. Mi madrina Annie, nos compró la ropa más bonita. Y traigo zapatos nuevos.

\- Excelente, tenemos muy buen gusto. Muy buenos modelos. Annie tomaba de la cintura a Archie y agradecía el cumplido,

\- Gracias mi amor. Annie susurraba a Candy. Separándose de Archie, para cubrir a Candy, quien se notaba un poco perdida ante las miradas de los demás,

\- Su Tía dijo que el vestido era una antigüedad. Ahora comprendes, el piensa que tengo tan buen gusto como él. Dicen que no debe ver el vestido de novia, pero… me encantaría que me dijera su opinión.

\- Lo arreglaremos, Annie, veras que buscaremos algo mejor. Estas personas se fijan demasiado en todo.

\- Si, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

\- No es tu culpa, Annie, es de Albe… William. Si hubiera sabido que pertenecía a tan prestigiada familia, jamás hubiéramos intimado, mucho menos, vivir juntos.

\- Candy, es el padre de tu hijo, también está pasando por muchas cosas, enterarse de que es padre y que su hijo es el mayor de todos. Te aseguro que todos piensan que están casados, el es completamente recto, intachable, una imagen que el mismo ha dado en todo lo que hace, sobre todo ante sus hermanos. Archie se nota muy tenso, nunca lo había visto así. No solo eso, que su hijo no tiene su apellido.

\- ¡Annie!

\- Eso para esta familia es lo peor que le puedes hacer, Candy. Así que el culpable es él, no debió haberte mentido, e irse sin más.

\- Él no lo sabía. Sabes, creo que hasta lo idealicé, todos estos años, mi hijo ha sido el mejor recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos.

\- Pero ahora lo sabe, y se nota que te sigue queriendo, todos esos regalos en el departamento, tantas cosas, debe estar buscando tu aceptación.

\- Ya paso mucho tiempo, Annie.

\- Pero es el padre de tu hijo. Y está libre, peor sería que estuviera casado, ¿no lo crees?

\- Pues sí.

Ya servían los platillos, todos tomaban asiento, William tomaba a su hijo y se sentaba con ella junto a sus hermanos, la familia de Lizzy, estaba asombrada por todo lo que se manifestaba, pues habían llamado a los reporteros por el evento, pero continuaban llegando más de ellos, a tal grado que tuvieron que detenerlos los guardias de la familia, se notaban más cercanos, como en ningún evento antes.

La fiesta se finalizaba, iban despidiéndose por separado de la familia directa. Los choferes movían varios de los autos para poder escapar de ahí, los hermanos cubrían la salida de William, este escapaba a toda velocidad, con ella y su hijo de ahí, en otro auto completamente diferente y cerrado.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer tu casa, Albert?

\- ¿Tengo casa? Mi mami y yo no tenemos casa, pagamos renta. - ¿A que si, mami? El incomodo respondía,

\- Eso es porque… no estaba con ustedes, hijo.

\- Mami, ¡tendremos casa!

\- Si hijo.

Candy se sentía intimidada, no le gustaba estar así, pero algo tenía que hacer, al menos cuando terminara la boda, podría irse a Lakewood, y que Albert la visitará allá, abrazaba más fuerte a su pequeño. Al ver la velocidad con la que tuvieron que sacarlos del evento, demasiados reporteros estaban fuera del lugar.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 5**

Al entrar a la mansión, los portones se abrían de forma inmediata, ambos iban asombrados viendo la enorme propiedad. William estaba nervioso, tenía que convencerla de que se quedaran. Haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

\- Este es su hogar, ¿Te gusta mi vida? Le preguntaba a ella, dejándola desarmada, sin poderle responder, se quedaba absorta, era demasiado elegante y el pequeño estaba feliz. Al bajar y caminar por la mansión, corría y se dejaba resbalar por los pisos, abría los brazos y sonreía por los grandes espacios que había en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Es enorme, mami!

La tarde se la pasaron en su casa, de un lado a otro, habitaciones, cuatros de juego, lugares hermosos, jardines majestuosos y también áreas infantiles, donde llegaban los primos a jugar. Ordenaba la comida para los tres en el jardín, suspiraba de la paz y la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar. Nunca ni en sus sueños más ambiciosos, se hubiera imaginado a Albert como dueño de un lugar así.

El no dejaba de observarla, el pequeño se rendía y deseaba dormir, lo llevaba su habitación, ellos tomaban asientos en una salita interior, mientras el pequeño descansaba en la enorme cama de su padre.

\- Candy, me gustaría explicarte todo lo que paso, yo… me vi en la necesidad de ocultar mi identidad, la seguridad era prioritaria y… no aceptaba fácilmente toda la responsabilidad que se me había dado, aun con mis hermanos menores. Apenas era mayor de edad, me nombraron tutor de ellos, recibí todos los negocios, fue difícil al comienzo. Después mi Tía me apoyo y el administrador me dio un descanso, tomar un año sabático, dejarme tomar las cosas con calma, yo… te conocí en aquel tiempo, tenía prohibido revelar mi identidad, sabía que en cualquier momento podían encontrarme y deseaba ser libre, primero estudios, luego negocios, responsabilidades, y tu… eras tan increíble, me diste un mundo completo, me volví loco a tu lado, jamás he vuelto a vivir y a sentir todo lo que pase junto a ti. Trabajar para comer, descansar cuando nos diera la gana, escaparnos, estar a la intemperie, disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo nos daba, a tu lado fue el único lugar en el que jamás quería salir huyendo… Amarte ha sido mi sueño constante, cerraba los ojos y te tenía en mi mente, te soñaba, pero me fue imposible encontrarte, lo intente por todos los medios posibles, mi administrador contrato varios investigadores, te juro que no dieron contigo, los informes fueron desalentadores, a tal grado que según ellos, era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado…

\- Te comprendo, Albert. Esto jamás lo hubiera imaginado, te creí vagabundo, trotamundos, sin oficio ni estabilidad, yo… nunca hubiera pensado que estuvieras en esta posición, para mí era imposible encontrarte, por eso…Albert Watson salió de mis posibilidades de poder encontrarlo, te creía aun en África y veía los documentales, dormía viendo programas así, creo que hasta te hice domador de leones, en mi mente eras un héroe, y sin querer trate de darle un poco de ti a mi hijo, pero… Tom y Jim son muy realistas… apuesto a que eso de comida para leones fue de Jimy.

\- Candy nadie ocupo tu lugar en mi corazón, aun con un par de relaciones en estos años, no pude olvidarte, verte en el hospital y… ver a mi hijo, decirme que se llamaba Albert White. Fue impactante para mí, me sentí avergonzado y temeroso de que… pensaras de mí lo peor, pero te juro que si me das una oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía, haría todo lo que estuviera…

\- Albert, hace unas semanas, acepte un noviazgo, creo que debes saberlo, no es que desee negarte a tu hijo, es que… me di una oportunidad con alguien más. Un terror y enormes celos se despertaron, unas semanas de noviazgo con alguien más… tenía que alejarla de ese novio. No podía, no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Lo amas?

\- ¡Albert! No hemos llegado a esa situación, mi hijo… no quiere a nadie a mi lado, se hizo muy posesivo, tal como mis hermanos, ha sido un poco difícil para él. Hace poco entro a la escuela y… no puedo decirte todo lo que hace. Terry le ha tenido paciencia,

\- ¡Terry!

\- Si, es un buen hombre. No le importaba que, tuviera un hijo, compréndeme. Pensé que jamás te encontraría, quería un padre para Bert. Tom se va a casar, y Jim no tardara en hacerlo, no podía pensar en que dejaría pronto a mi hijo de lado y…

\- Candy, no estaba contigo, ignoraba que tuviéramos un hijo, por favor… Comprendo todo lo que me dices, pero dime… puedo hacer que cambien las cosas, si tan solo me dieras una leve esperanza, me ganaría tu amor de nuevo, y el de nuestro hijo.

Él se inclinaba frente a ella, tomaba sus manos y rosaba sus labios, no podía imaginar que otro estuviera en su corazón. No podía y no quería aceptarlo, algo en él se despertaba, posiblemente su hijo había heredado el ser posesivo, lo comprendía por completo, porque Candy era suya, solo suya. Sin esperarlo, en su lucha interna por recuperarla, tomaba sus labios lentamente, seduciéndola como cuando estaban juntos, conociendo sus debilidades y su pasión, ambos se dejaban llevar por los recuerdos. Las caricias eran detalles vividos en sus mentes de lo que hubo, bajar por su cuello, era viajar por el deseo de las muchas ocasiones que se entregaron.

Ella no razonaba, le había dicho, pero sentirlo de nuevo, era algo que no podía evitar. El agitado temblor de sus cuerpos, las sensaciones que anhelaban hacía tanto tiempo, estaban ahí, solo de tomarlas, sabiendo que el niño estaba cercano en su cama, la elevaba en sus brazos para llevarla a otro lugar más alejado,

\- ¡Albert!

\- Por favor, mi amor. No puedes negar todo lo que vivimos. No puedes rechazar que esto que sentimos es más fuerte que lo que pudo haber con alguien más, por lo menos en mí, lo es, Candy.

\- No puedo, no debo. Antes tengo que hablar con Terry, sé que iniciaba apenas una relación, pero, necesitamos estar bien. Además, ese par de relaciones tuyas… ¿no tuvieron alguna consecuencia? Estuviste con otras, sabes que no tengo dinero, ni soy hija de nadie, no quisiera que te desilusionaras o te avergonzaras de lo que soy, no visto siempre como hoy… yo vivo en un pueblo, con caballos, con personas sencillas.

\- No estas casada con él. Sabes bien que a mí no me importa nada de eso, nunca me ha importado. No puedes abandonar este deseo que siempre hubo entre nosotros, no puedes hacerlo, mi vida, por favor.

\- ¡Albert!

El calor del momento, el deseo de aquello vivido, las sensaciones que ambos no habían olvidado, ahora se manifestaban ardientes y constantes. Ambos se dejaron llevar, el amor se daba con una pasión que solo ellos conocían. El anhelo de lo que fue hacía mucho tiempo y que deseaba volver a tener. Por fin después de todo, entraba un poco de cordura, pero él no pensaba en darle tiempo a arrepentirse, su cuerpo fue reclamado y al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que no habían sentido nunca, lo que ahora volvían a vivir. Hasta culminar en el deseo de sus cuerpos jadeantes por el esfuerzo, el sintió que ella estaba solo para él y que no permitiría que le arrebataran lo que era suyo.

\- ¡Te amo! Nunca deje de hacerlo, a pesar de lo que pienses, sé que cometí muchos errores, que me fui, pero te juro que a nadie le di mi amor, como lo hice contigo, lo juro, Candy.

\- Albert, yo… necesito un poco de tiempo, esto se me ha salido de las manos. Mi hijo, no…

\- Dame oportunidad de tenerlos conmigo, Candy.

\- Debo hablar con él. Esto no debió pasar, no debió pasar, yo…

\- Candy, el sobra en esta familia. Lo sabes, si lo amaras, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso.

\- Lo sé. Sé que me comporte como una…

\- ¡No! Eres mi mujer, no es justo lo que nos pasó, dejamos pasar el tiempo, pero somos libres, seguimos siendo libres, Candy.

\- Pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento. Candy trataba de buscar sus ropas, pero él la tomaba por sorpresa y volvía a besarla con desesperación. Y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, desnudos en la habitación de visitas, se detenía y mirándola de frente le repetía,

\- Todo lo justifica el amor. Te prometo que haremos bien las cosas, Candy, que esta vez, no habrá equivocaciones, por favor, mi vida. Una oportunidad, solo una.

\- ¡Albert!

Con besos suaves, el mismo la ayudaba a vestirse de nuevo, salían de la habitación, para ir a donde su hijo estaba dormido, pero su llanto, la preocupaba por el evidente descuido,

\- ¡Mami!

\- ¡Bert!

\- Pensé que me habías dejado.

\- No hijo, estaba… viendo otros lugares.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos con Papá?

\- Todavía no, tenemos que regresar con Annie, además hay que organizar su boda, recuerdas a lo que hemos venido. El niño asentía, pero su rostro mostraba las marcas de haberse preocupado y llorado. Albert le traía un vaso con agua, el pequeño le agradecía. Luego daba orden de merienda para su hijo y su mujer, algo de fruta para que el niño se le bajara el susto. Ahí en su habitación entraba una charola con degustación y una malteada, un rato más tarde, ella trataba de reacomodarse el cabello y el la miraba, sin soltar al pequeño que había terminado de merendar.

Al caminar rumbo al salón de la recepción, escuchaban ruido y sus hermanos Archie y Alistar con sus acompañantes ya se encontraban ahí.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 6**

El pequeño Bert, lucía con las ropas arrugadas, el padre no lucía tan impecable como siempre, ella se notaba desmaquillada, con el cabello suelto, los labios sin color y otros detalles que delataban para algunos conocedores, que iba viento en popa la operación doble o nada. Annie, abrazaba al niño al verlo correr hacia ella,

\- ¡Madrina! ¡Estás aquí!

\- Si, Bert. Nosotros también vinimos a cenar… tu papá nos invitó después del bautizo a que nos reuniéramos aquí. Alistar comentaba,

\- Quería pedirles el favor de dejarles a mis hijos aquí, para que Paty y yo vayamos un par de horas a ver a mi Tía Elroy. Archie se negaba, habiendo planeado con anticipación el ir también a verla,

\- Hermano, quede de ir también, no puedo cuidar a los niños. Comentaba Archie, tomando la mano de Annie. Candy apenada, se quedaba viendo a los chiquillos corriendo con Bert y comentaba,

\- Soy enfermera, puedo quedarme con ellos. William veía el guiño que le hacía su hermano, sonriendo aceptaba,

\- Vayan ustedes, nos quedamos aquí con ellos. Supongo que los reporteros continúan afuera. Confirmaba Albert al ver que ella se quedaría a esperarlos. Stear le respondía separándose un poco

\- Si, muchas gracias. Nos iremos por la parte de atrás de la mansión. Albert giraba para decirle a ella,

\- Bien, los llevaremos al cuarto de juegos. Candy quieres algo especial de cenar, le ordenaré al chef para los niños y para nosotros.

\- Gracias. Lo que gustes.

Alistar, se acercaba hasta él y confirmaba,

\- Convéncela de que se debe quedar, hablaré con el doctor para que mi Tía se quede un tiempo en el hospital, sirve que le hagan una revisión exhaustiva, tantos años cuidándonos, es justo que...

Albert notaba que el plan de Stear era desde el inicio alejar a su Tía y unirlos a como diera lugar, sin poder decirle más, lo interrumpía y agradecía,

\- Gracias, hermano. Mandaré a un chofer por sus cosas, solo pídele ayuda a Annie, ella puede convencerla. Albert se encontraba distanciado de los demás junto a su hermano, lo abrazaba, al saber todo lo que estaban haciendo por él. Alistar agregaba,

\- Archie ya se lo dijo, quiere lo mejor para ellos. Estamos contigo, no dejaremos que se vayan, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias, Stear.

\- Hablamos de traer a Annie con sus cosas aquí, para que tengas tiempo para recuperarla. Archie ya se está haciendo cargo de todo, vamos muy en serio, doble o nada.

\- No puedes decirle eso, es su boda.

\- Es tu mujer, tu hijo. Creo que ya vas tarde, no hay nada de malo en buscar lo mejor para tu hijo. Además, supongo que… no la despeino el niño.

\- ¡Alistar!

\- ¡Convéncela!

\- Tiene novio, quiere hacer bien las cosas.

\- Nosotros también, Albert. Anthony está dispuesto a cancelar todo el evento de Archie, o… posponerlo.

Candy escuchaba las peticiones nerviosas de Paty, le dejarían la nana que cuidaba a los pequeños, solo que no podían quedarse sin alguien de la familia. Eso le sorprendía a Candy, pues la estaban tratando como parte de ellos, tal vez lo hacían por William.

\- Muchas gracias, mi hijo no es agresivo, siempre ha jugado con otros niños, es muy paciente, le gusta ser el maestro cuando juega.

\- Me encanta que William te tenga a ti y a tu hijo, en serio. Aunque esta maldición no ha querido ceder.

\- ¿Qué maldición?

\- Que todos sean hombres, no hemos tenido niñas en la familia. Pero fue una agradable sorpresa que llegaras. En serio, muy agradable, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, nosotros le debemos todo a tu… a William. Candy se ruborizaba, ahora era la amante en esos momentos y con un hijo.

Candy se sentía muy incómoda, pensaba en qué papel quedaba una persona que acababa de llegar, que no era nada oficial, que tenía una vida diferente y con un hijo no reconocido por esa familia tan elegante y distinguida.

Archie recibía peticiones de Alistar, todo lo planeado para que Annie estuviera la mansión Andrew, ella estaba encantada, le darían todo para ayudarla a que su boda fuera mejor, habitaciones, lo necesario, ya era próxima la boda y Candy estaría todo el tiempo a su lado, pero el plan era que todas las noches, Albert y Candy estuvieran juntos.

La tarde no fue de dos horas, fueron muchas más, ambos observaban a los niños, pero ellos conversaban de todo cuanto habían pasado durante esos años, donde había vivido, que día había nacido, cuanto peso, sus gustos, sus juegos, sus amigos, la vida tan sana que había llevado en el pueblo.

Merendaban y la nana y una ayudante más, llevaban a bañar a los pequeños. Candy notaba que Bert no podía bañarse, pero su padre, le decía que lo hiciera y que el mandaría por ropas para él.

Un chofer llegaba con las maletas y objetos de ambos, incluido lo que les había regalado. Candy observaba que se habían traído sus cosas, se sentía avergonzada, pero los padres de los niños no regresaban.

\- Hay una alberca con agua templada, ¿te gustaría entrar, Candy?

\- Creo que no es prudente, los niños…

\- Ellos están siendo atendidos, corazón, es solo para refrescarnos un rato antes de la cena.

\- Pero no traigo traje de baño.

\- Habrá que solucionar eso, ven conmigo. La tomaba de la mano y tomando e cuenta como se encontraba una ducha no le caería nada mal.

Jugar en el agua, fue bastante relajante, pero sentir la atracción entre ambos, era aún mayor que antes, ya no había temores, ahora estaban plenos, habían pasado años, no eran jóvenes inexpertos, eran una pareja que había sido feliz y que por cosas del destino se habían separado, estar juntos, era algo que les iba muy bien. Verla nadar, jugar con su hijo, luego este cenaba antes que ellos, y lo llevaban a la habitación de televisión junto a los niños menores.

\- Albert, esto va muy rápido, debemos detenernos. Sabes bien que no puedo, yo… también tengo mi vida hecha, compréndeme,

\- Amor, llego más de seis años tarde a la vida de mi hijo, dame oportunidad de recuperar un poco del tiempo entre nosotros.

\- No podemos dejarnos llevar, no soy la mujer que era antes.

\- No, ahora eres mucho más hermosa. El traje de baño no dejaba ocultar lo mucho que ambos se necesitaban.

\- Lo siento Albert, pero mientras tenga una relación, no podemos continuar en algo que después nos reprocharemos.

\- Te juro, que el único reproche es haberme ido, cuando mi corazón solo deseaba seguirte.

\- Pero te fuiste. Y no tenía tu nombre… pero tu si tenías el mío.

\- Contrate investigadores, te lo aseguro,

\- Si, como soy tan importante, con mi número de seguro, es imposible de saber donde trabajo. Albert, no puedo continuar, necesito tiempo aunque ya hayas tenido seis años o más, yo regrese, por fin me daba una oportunidad de continuar mi vida, apareces tu y me doy cuenta que siempre estuve con un hombre que no existía,

Albert se quedaba serio, ella se alejaba llorando silenciosamente. La había engañado, y tenía razón, como es que los investigadores nunca la encontraron si estuvo trabajando. Los intentos por acercarse fueron constantes, pero ella lo evitaba y su hijo era quien aprovechaba su tiempo y todo ese acercamiento que él deseaba con ella, ahora estaba con su pequeño. Quien con sus ocurrencias lo mantenía sonriendo y conociendo cosas y detalles de sus vidas.

El desayuno fuera de la casa, el niño se quedaría con su padre, pero no saldrían. Candy ya intervenía con el diseño del vestido, molesta por el engaño a su hermana con decirle lo costoso que era y estaba deshaciéndose de los saldos, de años anteriores. Le pedían que fuera a ver vestidos de nuevo que no le cobrarían nada por cambiarlo, pero que por favor no los denunciara. Le devolvieron el adelanto del efectivo, cancelaron y se fueron a otros lugares.

Ya en otra boutique de novias, Candy elegía los vestidos no solo de la novia, con un blanco hermoso y muy costoso. Ella tomaba un vestido liso en dorado, recto con mucha clase con zapatos muy altos y brillantes, luego meditaba que sería bueno la opinión del novio, pero a la vez que no fuera a ver a la novia, tomaba el celular de Annie y hablaba con el, para mostrarle diseños que ya estaban estimando, efectivamente su gusto era mucho más refinado, los detalles más simples se notaban hasta en el precio, el color de la tela, la calidad variaba, podías escoger un vestido costoso y no sería por eso, el más bello, pero conocer y saber de modas y de originalidad era algo que se le daba bien a su futuro cuñado.

\- Gracias Candy, eres la mejor dama de honor que pudo elegir Annie.

\- No le digas que te llame, borrare la llamada y tu le hablas después.

Annie salía y notaba que tenía razón el novio, solicitaba otro vestido y ese era el adecuado. Era costoso, pero muy elegante y estaba disponible. Meditaba como se estaba uniendo Annie a una familia muy refinada, pero lo que le preocupaba más es que esa familia era también la de su hijo, tenía que hacer algo, si Albert o William o como sea, peleara la custodia legal del niño, ella saldría perdiendo, varias veces se quedo sin empleo y tuvo que regresar a vivir al hogar de Ponny cuando las cosas le fueron mal.

\- Con que les da vergüenza que sea de poca clase, pues ya verá cómo vamos a resaltar en tu boda, quiero que los trajes de Tom y Jimmy iguales a los de los hermanos de tu novio. Hay que hacer lo mismo con tu hermano y tu Padre.

\- Son muy costosos, Candy

\- No importa, ya verá esa señora, además cambiaremos los vestidos de Diane y Camila, háblales que se vengan antes para que vean las prendas.

\- ¿Dónde se van a quedar?

\- En tu departamento.

\- ¿Tom y Jimmy, también?

\- Pues sí, ellos en la sala, las chicas en las habitaciones.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Mis padres no han regresado de Europa. Mamá cree que tengo todo listo y… no he ido a la casa desde que se fueron.

\- Estarán aquí para tu boda, ya lo verás.

\- Puedo decirles que mis amigos llegaron y… que enviare a hospedarse allá. Con mi hermano.

\- Tu madre se sentirá presionada, sobre todo cuando sepan que somos tu otra familia.

\- Candy, ella debe entender, ustedes son también mi familia, no puedo casarme, negando mis raíces.

\- No lo haces, nos invitaste y… por lo que sé, el novio dijo que no te limitaras en el costo del vestido, así que echaremos la casa por la ventana también.

\- ¡Candy!

Annie estaba sorprendida, había cierto enfado en su hermana que no estaba antes, separaban vestidos elegantes y muy bellos. Pasaban a los trajes donde tenían reservados los de sus cuñados y solicitaban iguales para los hombres de la familia de la novia, pero como eran el doble, les harían precio.

\- Si podemos traeremos también a los novios de las damas, agregaba con malicia Candy. Con la finalidad de que no se gastaran tanto, para cuando llegaran los demás.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 7**

Los detalles, el postre, los vinos, todo se iba dando día a día, pero el enfado en los cuñados de Annie estaba siendo evidente. Una tarde Annie y Candy llegaban agotadas y se quedaban en el estudio con las bolsas que habían traído, sin querer y sin saber al comienzo que pasaba, escuchaban una charla de reclamo de Anthony y Alistar, a Archivald. Este les respondía molesto,

\- Lo siento mucho, si no desean ir a la boda, no puedo hacer más, mi hermano ama a su hijo, pero mi cuñada no quiere sentirse presionada y está ayudando en los detalles a mi novia, como dama de honor, no va a aceptar casarse con William solo porque tiene un hijo. Ni permitiré que la obliguen a nada,

\- ¡Archie!, William está loco por ella, el ha dado todo por nosotros, es justo que podamos ayudarlo a que la conquiste, imagínate cuando se dé cuenta que fue mi Tía Elroy la que planeo deshacerse de ella y separarla de mi hermano.

Annie giraba para ver a Candy, ambas se quedaban serias y asombradas. Annie meditaba que la familia antes era más estricta y desde entonces ya se habían dado cuenta de que existía y se deshicieron de Candy. La rubia se iba a salir, pero Annie la atrapaba y la abrazaba, para que no se fuera. Alistar continuaba con la conversación y ellas no hacían ruido, solo se quedaban en silencio,

\- Según lo que investigue y me acabo de enterar fue que William mando contratar investigadores, pero la orden fue que le mintieran, que no le dijeran donde encontrarla, mi Tía Elroy no quería que se reunieran, tal vez es que no sabía que existía mi sobrino. Anthony sonrió y negaba,

\- ¡Por favor! Claro que debió saberlo, ella le arruino la vida, ella fue la que no aceptaba a ninguna, ni a Paty, ni a Annie, hasta Elizabeth la puso en duda, solo a Raquel fue a la única que aceptaba para William, por suerte se negó rotundamente y en público. Archivald respondía,

\- Cada día me decepciona más esta familia, estuve a punto de huir y casarme con Annie, se lo dije a William, él me apoyo, dijo que si no arreglaba las cosas, el me ayudaría, fue él quien dio la orden de que no se metieran con nosotros, fue él quien hizo negocios con la familia de Lizzy y hasta asoció a los O´Brien para que Stear no tuviera que verse obligado a dejarla. Pero mi Tía fue muy lejos, Bert estuvo sin su padre, por su culpa.

En la otra sección donde se encontraban las oyentes de incognito, tocaban la puerta y ellos salían por el pasillo notando las bolsas de las compras en el suelo, William entraba y preguntaba

\- ¿Y Candy? ¿Dónde está? La vieron entrar aquí.

Los tres hermanos se vieron unos a otros, las chicas ya no estaban en la sala. Por el balcón, al escuchar que alguien llegaba a tocar, Candy y Annie habían salido a los jardines, pero las bolsas de las compras se quedaron. Así que con un suspiro resignado, hablaban con William y le contaban todo lo que habían averiguado y como fue engañado.

El fin de semana, las cosas habían cambiado, la Tía Elroy saldría del hospital. Annie y Candy se fueron a la mansión de sus padres. También llegaban las parejas de Lakewood. El hermano de Annie, era un joven muy agradable, rubio delgado y bromista, cuando notaba que recibiría su hermana, visitas de fuera, inmediato buscaba que todo estuviera en orden, pues sus padres también regresarían para la boda, pero solo unos días antes.

La llegada de Tom y Jim fue la alegría para el pequeño Bert. La sorpresa fue que con ellos venía Terry, con la seguridad de formar parte de la familia de Candy y Bert. Ella al verlo se apenaba, pues no sabía cómo iba a contarle todo lo que había sucediendo, hasta que el pequeño Bert lo resolvía,

\- Si, Tío Tom, mi Papá ya volvió y tenemos una casa enorme. ¡Vamos a vivir con él! El rostro de los tres hombres fue para Candy y la felicidad del pequeño, era tan evidente, que no medía lo que había provocado.

Tom tomaba a Bert y a su novia para ir al jardín, dejando a Terry con Candy.

\- Fue algo extraño, pero… es verdad. El padre de Bert ya sabe de su existencia.

\- No pudiste decirle que era mío. ¿Cómo lo reconoció?, ¿se lo dijiste?

\- El lo reconoció, Terry.

\- Supongo que… ahora salgo sobrando. Candy se apenaba, no quería lastimarlo y se ponía muy tensa, respondiendo nerviosa y negando mirarlo de frente,

\- No, es solo que, mi hijo se emociono saber que… el apareció.

\- ¿Y nosotros?

\- Terry… nosotros estamos comenzando y… no puedo evitar que el… este cerca.

\- Ya habíamos hablado de él antes, quedamos en que no te busco. Candy bajaba el rostro y el la abrazaba, ella lloraba al saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lastimar a Terry no era su intención y estar en una familia en la que no iba a embonar nunca, era algo real. Pero Bert solo aceptaría a su Padre y ahora con saberlo, rechazaría más a Terry. - Vamos a ver como se dan las cosas. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Candy. Y te amo.

\- Terry, temo por mi hijo.

\- Esta registrado a tu nombre, no puede hacer nada, el simplemente no te busco y tu si, por mucho tiempo. Así que… nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos, ¿quieres?

Ella no se negaba, la abrazaba mimoso, Terrance era un hombre con recursos. Conocía a Tom por varios negocios y su nivel económico era más alto en todos los aspectos, pero ignoraba que el nombre del padre estaba equivocado y quien era actualmente. Meditaba que el niño había anunciado una casa, emocionado, por las ocasiones en las que se quedaron sin hogar por falta de recursos, sabía como Tom había financiado en ocasiones sus adeudos con tal de que el pequeño no sufriera.

Annie y Archie llegaban juntos y al entrar a la cena, Terry se presentaba con ambos, como novio de Candy. Dejándolos sorprendidos. Pues las cosas estaban ya avisadas.

Entre los temas y el ensayo, la tía Elroy se daba cuenta que William ahora sabía todo y esta media con cautela sus palabras. Pero la mansión ya no tenía a nadie. Al enterarse que el niño estuvo en la casa, las cosas cambiaron, al principio tomo por hacerse enferma, luego buscaba a William, este ya no le respondía. Sus sobrinos estaban alejados y el bautizo que se suponía pospuesto, había sido llevado a cabo, mostrando las revistas donde su mujer y su hijo estaban con él. De pronto se le ocurría una llamada para buscar la manera de reivindicarse, o buscar una solución más beneficiosa. Alguien afuera iba a tocar la puerta se detenían al escucharla hablar, sin saber si había alguien, hasta que evidenciaba la llamada que estaba realizando,

\- Raquel, necesito que vuelvas. Debes buscar a William. Encontró a esa mujer y su bastardo. No podemos permitir que nuestra familia caiga tan bajo. - Si lo sé. Ya se encontraron, ella, es parte de la familia de la novia de Archie, - Te dije que esa tampoco me gustaba, ninguna mujer tiene el nivel requerido para ser la que lleve las riendas de esta familia.

George Johnson, se salía sin hablar con ella, buscaba por celular a William y se retiraba de la mansión. En casa de su hermano Alistar, lo encontraba terriblemente molesto. Este le informaba lo que había escuchado y como es que Raquel volvería a estar de nuevo cerca.

\- Ella todo el tiempo supo de mi hijo y de mi mujer.

\- Si, mencionó que ya estaba usted enterado.

\- Gracias Johnson. Haz lo que te pedí, ella tendrá que responsabilizarse de sus acciones.

\- Señor, creo que…

\- Por favor, George. No quiero saber más de ella. Mi hijo siempre estuvo cerca, estuvieron pasando problemas económicos y logro que mi mujer no tuviera oportunidades de trabajar en Chicago, tuvo que conformarse con esconderse en ese pueblo, porque las puertas estarían cerradas si llegaba a tocarlas.

\- Lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que de esto se trataba, cuando me dijo que se fuera a África. Ignoraba sus intenciones, señor.

\- Mis hermanos supieron todo, en cuanto la tuvieron cerca. Annie le mandaba ropa a mi mujer, porque no tenía para comprarse un vestido, George. Los hermanos de mi mujer pagaban su renta y hasta los alimentos de mi hijo. El rostro indignado de William ponía las cosas peor.

Paty que estaba escuchando cerca, lloraba por lo que se enteraba y todo lo que ella pudo haber pasado, si no hubiera sido porque William ya se hacía cargo de todos los bienes y le quitaba el poder a la señora Elroy.

Johnson bajaba el rostro, que la señora Elroy manejara de cerca la administración y tomara las decisiones fue por darle libertad a él, pero con ello también lograba manipular todo a su antojo. Cuando regresó a tomar las funciones debidas, ya estaba hecho el daño, jamás sabría nada de su mujer y su hijo.

El día del ensayo llegaba, William y sus hermanos estaban presentes, cuando Candy lo vio, se sorprendió, estaba demacrado, ojeroso, se veía completamente diferente a como ella lo había visto apenas unos días antes. Algo estaba sucediendo y lo seguro es que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Su hijo corrió hasta él, gritando al verlo, los hombres que no lo conocían giraban al escuchar al niño llamarlo. Terry fue el primer sorprendido, el niño era muy parecido al padre. Tom y Jim, se acercaron a Candy, después de saber que no era comida para leones y que nunca estuvo cerca de serlo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar, por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia y desear que pronto veamos el final**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Mira Tom, creo que Bert se ha expresado mucho sobre sus opiniones, a tal grado que temen que el niño odie a su padre, por sus comentarios. Jim bajaba la cabeza y Tom respondía,

\- Si, supongo que debe afectarle mucho que su hijo le de nuestras opiniones, tomando en cuenta que está tan cerca de Lakewood y tan lejos de encontrarte. Pudimos no venir a esta boda, y si Annie no te comprometía ayudándote tanto para que ahora vinieras a ser la dama de honor, todo por su apoyo económico.

\- ¡Tom!

Jim intervenía de inmediato y abrazaba a Candy,

\- ¡Basta Tom!, Annie la ayudo mucho, pero no es motivo para que lo menciones ahora. Annie la quiere como nos aprecia a nosotros y el mono con el que se va a casar, no le importa que nos sintamos su familia.

\- Lo siento, Candy. Estoy muy mal con imaginar a Terry en esta boda. Solo es el ensayo y ya le dijo todo Bert, no se separa de su padre, jamás lo verá como una posibilidad y… al final ese es el que te embarazo, ni modo que Terry quiera su lugar en la fila.

Candy bajaba el rostro, la forma bruta de Tom ante su conversación y al irse soltando su comentario con ardor, la dejaba pálida. Jim la abrazaba y se la llevaba al fondo para salir a tomar aire, pero todo eso no pasaba desapercibido para Albert. Terry no le quitaba la mirada a él, por lo tanto no se daba cuenta que Candy estaba siendo consolada por Jim, sacándola del ensayo.

Afuera Jim trataba de consolarla y le comentaba detalles por los que Tom pudiera sentirse mal,

\- Candy, está molesto, debiste habernos llamado y avisarnos. Terry fue a hablar con Tom, para pedir su apoyo y ofrecer un matrimonio formal para ti.

\- ¿Qué hizo qué? Tom no es mi padre, Jim. Apenas tenemos un noviazgo y siempre hemos estado con mi hijo, negándose a esta relación. Ya bastante problema fue encontrarme con… su padre.

\- ¿Es un problema?

\- No es eso, sino que… la familia de él es complicada. Su Tía fue la que altero la información que investigaste, esa donde no podía trabajar por haber lastimado a una mujer mayor que supuestamente había confundido sus medicamentos y que casi le doy muerte.

\- ¿Fue su Tía?

\- Hace unos días escuche una conversación, algo que estaban reclamándole a Archie. Porque quieren que me case con el padre de mi hijo. Jim estaba asombrado, abriendo los ojos y buscando la mirada de Candy para que le confirmara lo que estaba diciendo, ella continuaba con lágrimas, - Ella sabía que tenía un hijo, y a los investigadores que fueron al pueblo, les pidieron que mintieran.

\- ¿No puede ser?

\- Albert se sorprendió mucho cuando nos encontró y… Bert le grito a esa mujer que era una mal educada… para cuando salió del hospital, ya sus hermanos habían investigado todo, William fue engañado y… hasta lo quieren obligar a casarse con una millonaria de las revistas.

\- ¿Y qué? También con esa millonaria tuvo un hijo… o prefiere los millones a la familia.

\- Dice Annie que es muy guapa, pero que altiva, soberbia y que su dinero la pone en una posición privilegiada. - Jim, nunca podré competir con este lugar, no embono aquí en nada. Si hemos venido es por la boda de Annie, al principio hice que gastara mucho y que nos colocáramos todos a su nivel, pero después cuando me entere que tienen tan mala entraña y que fue su tía la que me difamó de esa manera para que no consiguiera trabajo aquí en la ciudad… supe que puede hacerle daño a Bert.

\- Eso no lo permitiré. Si no quieres a su padre, ni a Terry, te irás conmigo a mi casa, como mi hermana, y no te dejaré sola. Ya no vivirás en esa casita del pueblo, te vas conmigo y Bert no le faltará nada. Tendrá a su tío que lo cuide y lo proteja. Verás que mi novia no se molesta por eso, ella te quiere de verdad y quiere mucho a mi niño.

\- ¡Oh Jim!

\- Candy, tranquila, salgamos de todo esto con la frente en alto. Si Tom está molesto porque iba a ser socio directo de Terry, allá que se haga bolas él. Nosotros somos familia, desde que falleció mi padre, fuiste la única que me ayudo a sopesar todo el mal trago que me dio eso, me ayudaste a que sacara adelante el rancho y aunque mucho le debo también a Tom, no le da derecho a negociar con alguien tu felicidad.

\- No sabía que Terry se estaba haciendo socio de Tom, había negociaciones y la administración de los negocios de Tom estaba ligada a Terry y sus oficinas, pero… no pensé que serían socios.

\- Lo escuche en una llamada, no me oculto las cosas, luego se justificó Tom, diciendo que era por el bien tuyo y del niño. Pero qué más da, tú eres la culpable Candy.

\- ¿Yo, porque?

\- Es verdad que el niño no lo quiere, pero tú no eres el niño, cada que salías con él, querías que el niño estuviera ahí. Nunca quisiste salir sola con él, debiste decirle que no y ya.

\- Pues sí, es que mi hijo es mi vida, lo sabes y… no me animaba a iniciar una relación de nuevo, temía que… si lo hacía tarde o temprano en un enfado, mi hijo saliera más afectado, o peor, que cuando tuviera otro hijo, no quisieran a mi Bert, por su carácter tan fuerte.

\- Eso sí, hasta yo lo pensé, de donde salió tan geniudo mijo. Los dos sonrieron, vieron hacia la entrada y Tom estaba molesto bajaba la cabeza y se notaba enfadado, pero salía Bert y lo abrazaba, este lo subía en alto y lo calmaba. Jim se iba con Tom y Bert, tras su espalda William la sorprendía,

\- ¿Pasa algo, Candy?

\- Mis hermanos se enteraron de que eres el padre de Bert.

\- Supongo que están molestos y con toda razón. Archie me informó que vino tu novio.

\- Si, también se enteró, Bert está muy feliz y les comentó que vives en una casa muy grande. Terry que venía siguiendo a Albert, interrumpía la conversación.

\- Candy, te están buscando a dentro, mi amor.

Lo voz ronca y fuerte de Terry, hacía que ambos giraran a verlo, Candy nerviosa al escucharlo decirle mi amor, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Trataba de presentarlos, pero no le salían palabras. Mientras que Albert parecía sentir una furia contenida que no podía dejar salir, apretando las quijadas al ver que ese era el novio de ella.

Sin poder decir más, Candy se retiraba no sin antes ver como Bert corría hasta ambos y gritaba

\- ¡Papá!

Terry giraba a verlo y el niño parecía hacer una sonrisa de lado, enfrentándolo y al llegar a estar cerca confirmaba,

\- Mira, el es mi Papá. Este tomaba la mano de Albert, quien de inmediato lo tomaba en alto y confirmaba,

\- Si hijo, soy tu papá.

Ahora era Terry quien se quedaba sin palabras, sintiendo el poder que un hijo tiene en una madre, se sentía perdido. Tom y Jim, se acercaron y se presentaban a lo que Terry también lo hacía, confirmando estar ahí, como pareja de Candy. La tensión se bajaba, pero la incomodidad entre los cuatro no lo hacía. Bert no se soltaba de su padre y solo faltaba que le sacara la lengua a Terry, pero el niño estaba tan entretenido porque su papá, lo trataba de entretener, para no oírlo decir algo fuera de lugar.

Alistar y Anthony se acercaban, al ver cómo estaban tres hombres frente a su hermano y el niño en sus brazos, estos de inmediato llegaban por cada lado y saludaban, Alistar comentaba,

\- Así que estas personas son los que te hablaban tan bien de tu papá, Bert. El niño sonriendo respondía,

\- Mi Papá es muy fuerte, le gano a los leones y por fin está conmigo. Y mi mamá y yo tendremos una casa. Los tres sintieron un ramalazo de tristeza, cuantas veces el estuvo sin hogar por culpa de todo ese maldito engaño. El rostro de Albert no era menor, besaba su cabeza respondiendo después,

\- Las peores fieras no se encuentran en África, hijo. En ocasiones están entre nosotros. Si tú no tuviste casa, no fue culpa de tu mami, fue mía, por no estar contigo cuando debía. Jim que estaba de frente, esperando que Bert soltará a su padre para llevárselo, sintió las nostálgicas palabras, a la vez la forma de quien se culpaba por lo ocurrido, al menos no se estaba evadiendo de su responsabilidad.

Candy dentro del ensayo ayudaba a formar lo que el organizador decía en el ensayo, en esos momentos llamaban a los hombres, formándose como los pedían. Terry no soltaba a Candy y ella se formaba a su lado, mientras el niño acompañaba a su padre, al verse solo. El organizador al ver al niño sonriendo, consideraba que la pareja de William la estaba supliendo en ese momento el niño. Continuaba con las indicaciones.

\- Bien señores, los hombres se formaran del lado del novio y las mujeres del lado de la novia.

Hasta que entraban los padres de Annie agitados,

\- Lo siento hija, ya estamos aquí. Decía su madre quien sonriendo se acomodaba a la situación y Annie era abrazada y besada por su padre. Su hermano se acomodaba en la fila y confirmaba a su madre que ella entraría con él, ya que su padre entraría con la novia.

El ensayo terminaba en una fiesta en casa de Stear y Paty, quienes ya esperaban a todos en los jardines, logrando evadir por completo a los informantes de la Sra. Elroy para que esta pensara que sería en otro lugar y evitarla.

La reunión se alargaba con la llegada de los padres de Annie, con una discusión de novios entre Tom y Diane, donde ella lloraba por algo que se había suscitado entre ambos. Camila estaba con Candy, miraba hacia Jim tratando de saber lo que sucedía, pero no decían nada.

Candy por su parte estuvo al pendiente de los detalles de la novia, nunca pudo estar con nadie, o eso se notaba, porque iba de un lado a otro con Annie, ultimando los detalles, Albert con su hijo, estaba tranquilo, pero su seriedad ante lo que acontecía no quedaba sin evaluar por parte de Terry, que más que cuidar de ir a una boda y de su novia, parecía cuidar de Bert y de su padre, a quien no dejaba de vigilar a cierta distancia.

En la mansión de la familia de Annie, la madre conversaba con Candy, agradeciendo que ella haya elegido vestido para la boda, y traje para su marido y su hijo, los detalles con tanta minuciosidad. Candy apretaba los labios, el que la había ayudado había sido Archie directamente, y Annie estaba más que feliz porque las cosas ya estaban completas y aun no aparecía la mentada Tía Elroy en ninguno de los eventos que habían realizado.

\- Mamá, no sé que me preocupa, pero la señora Elroy dijo que no teníamos buen gusto.

\- Esa mujer, a mi me da mala espina, es demasiado dominante. Por eso mis hijos son libres y yo solo me encargo de estar con mi marido. Sé que te he descuidado a ti y a tu hermano, pero esa mujer presume de cuidar lo que no es suyo.

\- Es su Tía, lo seguro es que vaya a la boda.

\- Con lo que me comenta tu hermano acerca de ella, creo que más vale que no nos dejen cerca a tu padre y a mí con la familia del novio, mejor nos quedamos con tus amigos de la universidad. Annie asombrada preguntaba,

\- ¿Amigos de la universidad?

\- Si, eso me dijo tu hermano, que son amigos tuyos, Diane y Jim, y que sus respectivas parejas vinieron a tu boda. Candy que estaba en la mesa apretaba los labios y le guiñaba un ojo a Annie, así no podía decir nada de cómo es que se habían quedado varias personas en su casa.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar, por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia y desear que pronto veamos el final**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 9**

En la terraza de su habitación, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro. Bert se había quedado con su padre esa noche y no podía dejar de pensar en el niño. Siempre estaba al pendiente y ahora estaba lejos y no estaba a su lado, si esa mujer lo veía, lo desaparecía de la vida de su padre como lo hizo con ella, imaginando todas las negatividades, continuaba angustiada al meditar todo ese tiempo, como esa mujer tenía tanto poder e influencias para dejarle cerrado Chicago para trabajar, cuando solo lo había intentado tan poco tiempo, pudo haber buscado algún lugar más pequeño, pero tener a un hijo y estar sola requería de muchos detalles, contaba con Annie, pero salía frecuentemente del país y estaba con sus amistades la mayor parte del tiempo, si no fue después con su novio, el caso es que aunque lo hubiera visto, y se encontraran, esa mujer podía haberlos desaparecido si interferían en la vida de Albert.

En la mansión Andrew, la habitación de William, observaba a su hijo, dormido, meditando era un chico genial, mucho se debía a ella, por su manera de reflejar su amor, esas palabras solo podían ser de Tom, ese sí que era bastante fuerte, si el niño se había criado cerca de él, lo seguro era que no lo quisiera, pero había que ver que Candy le dijo algo, para que pudiera aceptarlo tan de buena manera y ahora disfrutar de su compañía, sin el temor de que la extrañase por una noche. Pero quien si la extrañaba era él, porque verla de lejos y alejarse le estaba costando mucho más de lo que pudiera recordar, aquella vez fue diferente, porque había la posibilidad de volver a verla, pero ahora, después de que se había resignado a su perdida, encontrarla tan cercano a que su Tía pudiera haberle dañado o ocultándole de nuevo su existencia. ¡Mi pequeña!

En otra habitación en casa de los Britter, Terry fumaba un cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana para que se saliera el humo, meditando sobre el padre de Bert, como no se había acercado a Candy en ningún momento, solo el niño lo buscaba a él, pero ella no iba a su lado, le estaría dando su lugar o realmente estaba alejándose del padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, tampoco se acercaba a él, ya no había momentos solos, no había conversaciones largas, ni acercamiento a besos o caricias como antes. La tensión se notaba y antes ya había avanzado en la relación, hoy la tensión de esa boda los tenía separados, ella realmente estaba haciendo funciones de organizadora más que de solo dama de honor.

Sin poder dormir, salía por el pasillo topándose con Tom quien estaba triste, al verlo, este de inmediato entraba a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Después salía a los jardines y de lo alto, Candy lo observaba, estaba caminando en la noche. Ella no había dedicado nada de su tiempo a estar a su lado, tenían que hablar, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, si se acercaba a él, solo externaría sus inquietudes por su hijo con su padre.

Los días se fueron rápidos había que agradecer que Albert buscaba a su hijo continuamente y eso le aseguraba que estaría bien y lo devolvía para que ella pudiera estar tranquila, solo que lo dejaba con Archie para que fuera el quien lo regresara y Anthony o Stear lo recogían para ayudarla, asegurándole que no se despegaría de llos y lo hacían para que estuviera tranquila esos días.

Para Albert fue un dolor enorme no verla, pero había que darle espacio, si su novio estaba con ella. Para Candy fue entregarse de lleno a los detalles y a recoger el vestido, los zapatos y todos los últimos pendientes, asegurando la perfección de un evento tan grande como jamás se había imaginado asistir.

\- Candy te noto muy cansada, ¿quieres que vayamos a un SPA?

\- Estoy bien, la que debe estar radiante en su día, eres tú, Annie.

\- La dama de honor también, vamos mañana ya es nuestro ultimo día y todo saldrá como debe ser, hemos recorrido Chicago más de cincuenta veces de un lado a otro y estoy tan feliz, pero mucho más porque estas a mi lado, ninguna persona es tan amiga mía como tú, Candy.

El SPA ya estaba programado para la novia, e incluían a la dama de honor por petición de ella, asegurando que se verían hermosas. La noche paso de inmediato, los trajes habían llegado por la mañana y todo fue sin fin de personas de un lado a otro

La boda por fin llegaba, el temor más grande era encontrarse con la señora mal educada, así era fácil recordarla sin mencionarla, pero también saber que debía estar al pendiente de su hijo, mucho más que antes.

Tom estaba serio, Diane lo abrazaba de la cintura, ya habían hecho las paces. Jim se acercaba a Candy y esta le rogaba,

\- No sueltes a mi hijo a nadie, solo mientras me desocupo, por favor Jim.

\- Camila y yo estaremos con él. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Supiste que paso con Tom y Diane?

\- Si, fue por los negocios que iba a hacer con Terry, Diane tomo a mal que comprometiera la situación contigo.

\- Lo bueno es que ya se reconciliaron.

\- Si, pero no habrá boda cercana.

\- Que pena, espero no ser la causa.

\- No, la causa es Tom, que no debe tomarse atribuciones con quienes no debe.

Al frente en la capilla, Candy quedaba frente a Albert, ambos se miraban por la ubicación, ella se ruborizaba, bajaba el rostro. Él lo notaba, pero no podía hacer nada, sentían que las palabras fueran para ellos, el sermón del padre a los novios hablaba de todos los detalles que sucedían en un matrimonio, pero sobre todo la herramienta factible que jamás debía faltar, el amor. De eso el mismo sermón y las palabras, al pasar el lazo entraba Paty y Stear. Los anillos, Anthony y Lizzy, las arras, los padres de Annie, un sinfín de detalles por todo el rededor. La familia completa, sin la dama de cara dura, ni la miss universo, que arruinaran los momentos tranquilos, así que todo estaba en santa paz.

El salón era de ensueño, la fiesta fluía con tranquilidad. Temiendo que el ramo le tocara a ella, no iba a donde todas corrían para atraparlo, ella se quedaba cuidando a Annie junto a Archie para que no se callera de las escaleras.

El baile continuaba, Candy siempre buscaba o revisaba sus hojas para la continuación, como si estar ocupada la alejara de lo que tenía que hacer o decir.

El brindis, el corte del pastel, el cambio de música, los meseros, las bebidas, en general se la pasaba de un lado a otro. La despedida de los novios, por no decir la fuga, escondidos para el escape planeado con anticipación y secretamente, salían por una sección tras el salón, donde Candy le entregaba a Annie un maletincito y le recogía los detalles, el cambio de vestido, su velo y tiara. Mientras que Archie tomaba las llaves de un vehículo y Albert le daba un abrazo para que se marchara. Ambos se quedaban despidiéndolos en la sección, solos. Se vieron por fin después de muchos días, estaban ahí sin programar la reunión.

\- Te ves hermosa, pequeña

\- También te ves muy atractivo, Albert.

\- El niño ya se durmió, lo vi en los brazos de Jim. Le dije que me lo llevaría, así te dejaría descansar.

\- Si, me lo dijo. Cuídalo mucho, mañana me lo llevas, para regresar a Lakewood.

\- ¿No has hablado con tu novio?

\- No he tenido oportunidad. Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.

\- Si, supongo que te ama. Mereces un buen hombre.

Candy bajaba el rostro, el se acercaba, con el torso tocaba su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo lentamente levantaba su barbilla y tomaba sus labios, ella no lo detuvo, estaban solos, los novios se habían escapado y muchos pensaban que ellos habían ido a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Pero ambos estaban ahí, en la sección privada antes del estacionamiento, abrazados, besándose. Ella no pensaba, solo continuaba con lo que el iniciaba y no detenía. El aire les falto y ambos se separaban lentamente,

\- Dejaría todo, por volver a ser el hombre que fui cuando me conociste.

\- Ya es tarde, ha pasado mucho tiempo, además… nunca embonaría en tu mundo, en tu familia, en todo esto.

\- No necesitas embonar. Ya eres parte de este mundo desde que naciste, solo es cuestión de amor, pero si eso no es suficiente, lo comprendo.

\- Te busque, Albert. Te idealice. Te anhele mucho tiempo, muchas veces. Ahora, precisamente ahora… en ocasiones medito si nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo juntos, si nos enterábamos de que Bert estaba en mi vientre… si te hubiera dicho… pero no fue así… continuaste con tu vida y yo… con la mía.

\- Es cierto, pero hay algo más… tu vida no se unió a la de nadie y la mía tampoco se logro unir, aun forzando la situación, aun con todos los engaños…henos aquí. Juntos, besándonos, acariciándonos, sin temores, sin pensar si alguien nos ve, deseando regresar el tiempo y el hubiera… hacerlo realidad.

\- ¡Albert!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar, por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia y desear que pronto veamos el final**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 10**

Ella se dejo abrazar y recargo en su pecho, oliendo su loción, sin poder negarse a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, meditaba interiormente _como apreciaba a Terry, pero su hijo era mucho más para ella, era el bello recuerdo de él, de quien no podía sacar de su corazón, porque ella jamás le dijo que esperaba un bebe, porque ella misma, no aceptaba que él se fuera y la dejara, pero sobre todo porque en el fondo deseaba que él se quedara y se lo pidiera a ella, pero nunca lo hizo_.

Él la tomaba de su cintura y deslizaba sus brazos para estrecharla a su cuerpo, hasta tenerla frente a frente, _sabía que ella no estaba decidida a nada, ni a tratar mal a su novio, ni a aceptarlo en ninguna forma, estaba desorientada, perdida y eso lo reconocía bien, porque él estuvo así mucho tiempo, cuando la dejo ir_.

Candy al sentir que no tocaba el piso, se aferraba instintivamente a su cuello. El metía su rostro acercándose a su oído, susurrándole,

\- Dime que lo amas, y no me interpondré, dime que lo prefieres y me iré, sé que es mi culpa, cometí muchos errores, posiblemente los siga cometiendo, pero aun con todo y eso, te amo, te juro que te he amado en silencio todos estos años, te amo mucho más que antes, cuando te fuiste y no te encontré me sentí mal y deje que las cosas pasaran, pero siempre pensé que habías realizado tu vida, que habías amado a alguien más… Sabes que te amaré por el resto de mi vida. No te obligaré a nada, si decides quedarte a mi lado, podemos huir ahora, escapar de todo y estar solos, tú, nuestro hijo y yo. Solo dime que lo amas y no insistiré más, Candy.

Ella no pudo decir que lo amaba, tenía muy poco de ser novios. Tampoco pudo rechazarlo, porque su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando estaban tan cerca, su silencio otorgaba su respuesta. Simplemente se dejo llevar por su beso al tomar sus labios y continuar tan estrechados sus cuerpos, uno de sus brazos la sujetaba de sus caderas y el otro brazo pasaba por su nuca, moviendo para quedar unida a su boca.

Agitadas sus respiraciones, continuaban con sus caricias candentes. El lugar no era apropiado y ambos no podían avanzar sin temer en las consecuencias.

Al final del día no había aparecido la miss universo, ni la mal educada. Estaban en un evento de la familia, Bert tenía a su padre y no había visto molestarse a su hijo ni una sola vez, estaba radiante y feliz aun siendo ya tarde y encontrándose agotado. Mientras ella estaba buscando actividades para no tomar ninguna decisión equivocada, ningún peligro a cometer errores, él aceptaba que fue su culpa y que los errores tal vez los seguiría cometiendo, pero la amaba y ella no podía negar su atracción.

\- Albert yo…

\- Déjame ser el culpable, Candy.

Sin aviso alguno, la subió a un auto cerró la puerta del garaje a control remoto y se fueron alejando de la fiesta tal como los novios. No fueron a su casa, ni a la casa de los padres de Annie, tampoco a ninguna mansión de la familia, iban por la avenida, el manejaba con una mano y con la otra tomaba la suya.

\- Albert, ¿Qué haces?

\- Ser el que conociste, el que debió robarte, el que debió llevarte, el que jamás debió abandonarte y ahora… el que te secuestro de una fiesta. ¡Soy el culpable, Candy! De todo lo que has vivido tengo la culpa, déjame redimirme y hacer lo que se necesita, correr el riesgo para lo que sea, así sea equivocarme, pero no voy a dejarte para él.

\- Pero mi hijo.

\- Estará bien, ahora duerme vigilado por su tío Jim y Alistar estará al pendiente hasta que regresemos por él.

\- No es correcto… esto… no podemos…

\- Tal vez no debemos, pero de que podemos, ya lo estamos haciendo.

Era un hangar de aviones, alguien lo recibía asombrado al verlo llegar y confirmaba una emergencia, este de inmediato, notificaba y Candy solo observaba que sería llevada en avión.

Un jet privado los trasladaba a no sé qué lugar desconocido. Puesto que el daba las indicaciones al piloto, regresaba a su lado y le abrochaba el cinturón, era tan obscura la noche, que solo hasta tomar altura, se vieron las luces resplandecientes de la ciudad.

Debía estar preocupada por su hijo, pero no sabía porque, no lo estaba. Al verlo a su lado que al alcanzar altura el avión y mantenerse, se desabrochaba el cinturón y se lo desabrochaba ella, para abrazarla y unirla en un cálido beso. Estar secuestrada era culparlo de nuevo, era gratificante que él fuera el culpable, y ella solo se dejara llevar en un vuelo desconocido.

Pasaron horas, donde las caricias y los besos no faltaron, bebidas, conversaciones de lo que antes habían vivido y como todo los fue envolviendo en trabajo, responsabilidades y ambos se justificaban en ello. La dejaba hablar todo lo que ella le quisiera contar _…- Desde que nació fue para mí un motivo hermoso de vivir…_ Y cuando ella se quedaba en silencio, el continuaba apoyándola y posterior contándole algo en el mismo tiempo en el que se suponían podían estar juntos _… - Me la pase de celestino, escondiendo y ayudando a mis hermanos a conseguir salirse con la suya, tener a su mujer y casarse aun en contra de mi Tía._

\- ¿Tu tía? Sabes, no la vi en la boda.

\- No la verás. Las cuentas se le cerraron por completo, los créditos igual, tiene una demanda por difamación, otra demanda por abuso de poder en las finanzas y otros detalles que se descubrieron poco a poco en estos años y hace poco los sacaron a relucir para ajustar cuentas.

\- También me dijeron que vendría tu… novia.

\- Hace mucho que terminamos, fue solo un noviazgo para ella, jamás la acepte, pero no negué ese noviazgo, no estuve ni una sola vez con ella, debe ser una chica lista, sabe que si se une a las manzanas podridas, se puede manchar.

\- ¿Planeaste todo esto, Albert?

\- No. Esto fue algo que se dio al final, llame a Stear desde la cabina del avión, infamándole que si no cuidaba de mi hijo, no le volveríamos a cuidar a los suyos para su siguiente luna de miel.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Ya no puedo dejarte hablar, pensé que esto era un secuestro, en vez de poner una banda en la boca, te tomare a besos, y si te ato, será solo con mis brazos y bajo mi cuerpo. Ella se quedaba viendo a su mirada obscurecida, viendo sus labios deseándola, aun cansado por las actividades del día. Y la madrugada de ambos que no deseaban finalizar,

\- Sabes que no traigo nada para cambiarme de vestido.

\- No lo necesitaremos, compraremos en el camino lo que ocupes. Eres mi prisionera, y soy tu secuestrador. Un tibio beso se fue dando, la tomo de su asiento para colocarla sobre sus piernas, poco a poco se quedaron dormidos. Tiempo más tarde, el aviso del piloto para aterrizar los despertaba. Colocando sus cinturones, aterrizaron. Para recargar turbosina o cambiar de jet, porque así fue, esta vez uno más grande al anterior.

\- ¿A dónde iremos, Albert?

\- Si te digo, ya no estarás secuestrada, y sin tus papeles, tendremos que esperar a que nos los envíen.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estamos?,

-Requerimos de documentos y no traigo los tuyos, a menos que pueda conseguirte unos… depende de ti.

\- Albert, me estas asustando.

\- Tendrás que confiar en mí, porque mi vida te pertenece ahora, y de ti, solo espero… que me digas que… si.

El lugar era incierto, estaban solos, el personal del aseo del lugar hablaba un idioma que no entendía. Pero las prendas de vestir llegaron lentamente, durante la semana.

\- ¿Ahora si tendré para vestirme?

\- Vamos, cuanto duraremos vestidos, mi amor.

\- ¡Albert!

Llevaban días, no completaban aun la semana, pero los paisajes eran hermosos, el mar, el sol, los atardeceres coloridos, y a diario, se comunicaban con su hijo que estaba feliz de escucharlos y saber que pronto regresarían.

\- Si mami, mi Tío dice que si me porto bien, me podrían traer un hermanito. Albert se quedaba serio, su sonrisa se le borraba. Candy levantaba las cejas en señal de asombro, _tratando de recordar cuando fue su periodo y eso fue mucho antes de la boda de Annie. En Lakewood_. Sin poder responder, se sintió mareada al meditar fechas.

Terminaban la llamada y se desconectaba la frecuencia del radio.

\- ¿Te molesta tocar el tema, Candy?

\- No, no es eso. Realmente me asombra lo listo que es tu hermano, si sigue diciéndole eso a sus hijos, pronto tendrán más niños en la familia.

\- Eso significa que… te estás cuidando.

\- Eso no significa nada. Es solo que… no has pedido mi rescate.

\- ¿Tu qué?

Candy bromista para cambiar el tema, correteaba a Albert para pedirle que le dijera cuando iban a regresar, pero la respuesta siempre se alargaba con una noche más, un beso más, un poco más…

Tres semanas se pasaron de un lugar a otro de un paisaje diferente a otro, los lugares totalmente desconocidos, las largas caminatas, paseos y destinos que poco a poco descubría que no habían salido del país, solo estaban en lugares jamás visitados.

Amarse dejo de ser pecado, desearse significaba estar bien, hacer el amor, era parte de las buenas noches y conversar se había vuelto tan familiar, tan sencillo y tan parecido a cuando vivieron juntos.

\- Recuerdas que te dije que si te ibas conmigo, te lo pasarías mejor.

\- Si, pero… sentí que no deseabas que continuáramos juntos.

\- Si no fuera así, porque te invitaría a irte conmigo.

\- Porque te sentías comprometido al tenerme tanto tiempo a tu lado… eso fue lo que… creí.

\- Pensaba que, no me amabas lo suficiente y yo… sentía que estaba dándome por completo, cuando temía que averiguaras que, no era mi nombre.

\- No más mentiras entre nosotros, Albert.

\- No más mentiras. Pero dime, porque hace días que estas tensa y siento que me ocultas algo.

\- Me conoces tan bien. Creo que mi intimidad está siendo evaluada.

\- ¿Es algo intimo?

\- Tú eres algo muy íntimo, Albert. Con iniciativa de un beso y las caricias el sonreía y regresaba a la conversación…

\- Quieres que olvide de nuevo el tema del que estamos hablando…

\- Lo siento, es que, debió llegar mi periodo después de la boda de Annie y Archie. Ahora el sorprendido fue él y levantando las cejas esperaba que ella confirmara, pero no lo hacía, sino que estaba nerviosa,

\- No te pongas así, estamos juntos, no me iré a ningún lado… y tú, tampoco lo harás, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió suavemente, asegurando que no se iría, se recargaba en el pecho desnudo y suspiraba, hacía tanto tiempo, no necesitaba cuidarse, ni usar métodos, no había nadie y no tenía relaciones con nadie, ahora volvía a verlo y en la primera ocasión que lo vio se dejo llevar y sin poder resistirse a él, tenía la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada,

\- Te dije que soy el culpable, Candy. De todo, soy responsable, no me protegí esa tarde, estaba tan inmerso en tenerte, en saberte mía de nuevo que… no te cuide.

\- No se trata de culpas.

\- Entonces de que se trata…

\- De que tienes un hermano adivino que le dijo a nuestro hijo, que tendrá un hermanito y yo… en ese momento apenas me percate de esto.

El la atrajo a sus brazos, recostados en su cama, ambos se comprendían, la charla llevo a la explicación que ella guardaba en mente, no había habido nadie después de él y sentía que el si tenía a otras después de ella.

\- ¡Ah no! Una cosa es que tuve un par de relaciones formales, las cuales fueron publicadas y comprometedoras por tal de llegar a un negocio, pero no significa que las haya llevado a la cama, a ninguna, eran hijas de socios, nunca tuve esta intimidad… ni tuve este amor y seguridad que poseo cuando estoy contigo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Me dijiste en un arranque si había habido consecuencias con esas relaciones, pero nunca lo entendí así. Hoy te digo que no hay nadie que haya tenido nada de mí, como tú, porque cuando te fuiste aquella tarde… también me fui… pero parte de mi corazón se quedo desde entonces contigo, puedo jurarlo, no sabía que tuviéramos un hijo, pero cuando lo vi, dentro de mi fue como ver ese amor que te llevaste, regresar con vida… y verte ahí… fue mucho más que eso, fue temblar al pensar que me dijeras que estabas casada y que ese niño ya tuviera un padre… fue difícil para mí esos momentos hasta que hablaste… aun así, amarte esa ocasión, fue decirte… fue comprobarte, que seguía siendo tuyo.

\- Y ahora sabes que también soy tuya, Albert.

\- Si. Este amor, después de todo… sobrevivió a los engaños, a la separación y al tiempo. Ella tomo la iniciativa, tomo su rostro y beso despacio, iniciando ahora el amor de cada noche, de cada amanecer, de cada que lo deseaban otra vez.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por comentar, por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia y desear que pronto veamos el final**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic**

 **Si no te hubieras ido…**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 11**

El niño jugaba tan feliz con sus primos, era mayor, pero eso no le incomodaba, era como volver a ser niño, se había pasado todos sus años, rodeado de adultos, que estar con sus primos, solo le devolvía su manera de ser. Un niño que deseaba jugar. Paty y Alistar lo observaban, recordaban entre ellos como habían tenido que enfrentarse a Tom y a todo el sequito de Lakewood para quedarse con él. Desde que si denunciaban la desaparición de Candy hasta llevarse al niño y solo devolverlo cuando ella estuviera presente. Nadie podía creer que William estaba con ella y que ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse con su familia.

El novio orgulloso, se quejaba y aseguraba lanzar demandas a diestra y siniestra. El rostro embravecido del herido y lastimado hombre, hacía que Tom y Jim lo vieran como un desconocido, estaba transfigurado del dolor por la desaparición de su novia, pero Candy era quien debía de darle cuentas, no ellos. Así que al ver que legalmente no podían llevarse al niño, ya que si algo le pasaba al padre o madre del pequeño, los hombres que estaban ahí, eran su familia genética y legalmente ellos tenían derecho a quedarse con él.

Los novios regresaron de su luna de miel, encontrándose con muchos mensajes de Tom, de Jim, de sus novias y ni que decir del afectado novio o ex novio de Candy. Cuando Anthony y Alistar los recibían, fueron junto al pequeño quien les contaba que había estado hablando con sus padres y que pronto le traerían un hermanito.

Annie estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero tampoco podía decir nada. Cuando ella respondía a cada mensaje fue con la seguridad que había visto en el pequeño. Así convencía a sus hermanos de tranquilizarse y esperar a que volviera Candy con Albert, de solo Dios sabe dónde, porque llevaban desaparecidos más tiempo que los novios.

\- Pero Annie, si se comunica con el niño, porque no aclarar las cosas con Terry. Decía Tom apesadumbrado al saber que Candy estaba con el padre de Bert.

\- No lo sé, no sé como paso, ella me dijo que no volvería con él, porque no embonaba aquí, porque no era fácil para ella olvidar de donde venía. Me dijo que ese mundo que rodea a mi marido y a sus hermanos, no era lo de ella, no entiendo lo que paso, ellos nos despidieron el día de la boda, cuando escapamos para ir de luna de miel.

\- ¿Fueron ellos a dejarlos hasta el aeropuerto?

\- No, estábamos en la sección de autos privada del salón, ahí ella dejo mis cosas y las enviaron a casa de Paty y Alistar. Me entregaron todo cuando volví estaban en nuestra nueva casa.

\- ¿Ya tienes casa?

\- Si, fue el regalo de mi cuñado Albert, una mansión hermosa para nosotros.

\- No pues así, ni hablar. Tienes un cuñado muy esplendido, como estarías a favor de nosotros los que no tenemos tanto.

\- Sabes bien que no es así Tom, Candy regresará y nos dará las explicaciones necesarias. Incluyendo a Terry.

\- No, ese ni quiere saber nada de ella, dice que para él ya está muerta, y se fue de viaje, a visitar a su familia.

\- Bueno, un pendiente menos.

En las Vegas, después de pasar una noche de luna de miel, habiéndose casado de manera veloz, la pareja corría al servicio, porque ella no había tomado nada, pero aun así estaba devolviendo la cena o lo que hubiera comido. El angustiado, le cuidaba el cabello y al terminar. La metía a tomar un baño,

\- Tranquila mi amor, te llevaré al médico hoy mismo, es mejor, lo mandaré llamar a que venga a verte.

\- Sabes bien lo que sucede ¿cierto?

\- Si, pero te dará algo para que no pases esto sola. No te dejare ni un momento, te juro que estoy tan dolido de solo pensar que pasaste esto con nuestro hijo.

\- Pues… no, con él no pase esto, no tuve nauseas, ni mareos, apenas unos síntomas y una sola vez, en cambio este embarazo me trae como ebria, no sé cómo explicarte.

\- Con mayor razón, traeré al médico ahora mismo. No quiero que le pase nada a mi esposa. Para eso me tienes a tu lado mi amor.

\- ¡Albert! Habrá cosas que no podrás evitar y esta es una de ellas.

\- Pero al menos la pasaré a tu lado.

\- Tenemos que volver, tengo que hacerme responsable de lo que deje atrás, no termine mi relación anterior y… deben estar odiándome todos.

\- No lo harás. No así en tu estado de salud, seré yo quien dé la cara, pero no tú. Debes cuidarte mucho mi vida. No es correcto que no puedas tener nada en el estomago, eso te hará daño.

\- Suelen ser los primeros meses, ya verás como al final te sorprenderás de que puedo comerme hasta lo que menos te imaginas. Con una mirada picara, respondía bromista,

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿Te convertirás en caníbal?

\- Albert, llevamos un mes fuera de todos, tenemos que volver, extraño a nuestro hijo.

\- Ya, ya, también extraño mucho a nuestro pequeño, por eso… no tarda en llegar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayer cuando lloraste emocionada luego de que aceptaste ser mi esposa y esos votos que dijiste en el altar, me convencí que no tenía mejor regalo de bodas que mandar por nuestro hijo, y regresar tranquilos después.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Mi amor! ¿Traerás a nuestro hijo?

\- No tarda en llegar. Lo trae Johnson y Alistar. Vienen a verme para firmar unos papeles, y que mejor que nos trajera al niño con ellos.

Ella llorona se lanzaba a los brazos de su actual marido, y aun desnuda lo besaba como si fuera un Dios, al sorprenderla tan agradablemente con la noticia. Se salía de la tina, buscando sus prendas para alistarse y ver a su pequeño, más de treinta y tres días sin verlo, parecía como si fuera a salir a una cita y ver al chico más guapo del colegio.

Albert terminaba de vestirse, sin dejar de ver como sus ojos brillaban, como su pequeño cuerpo mostraba tan bellamente sus mejores atributos, colocándolos en la lencería fina, que el mismo había solicitado para ella. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido ceñido a su figura, era tan bella y resaltaba mucho más. No se quitaba sus anillos de matrimonio, y se colocaba su aretes y una gargantilla con toda facilidad y rapidez, después de cepillarse el cabello a tal velocidad, tomaba un lápiz labial y el de inmediato la detenía, tenía que probar esos labios antes del cosmético, así ella no se molestaría en que ambos salieran coloreados.

\- Te amo, Candy.

\- También te amo, no sabes la alegría que me has traído, al decirme que mi hijo viene en camino.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta, los hacía girar y ella de inmediato se colocaba el brillo labial, sé alisaba el vestido y se iba a la puerta, el iba tras ella, al abrir, el pequeño entraba cual torbellino gritando

\- ¿Dónde está?, ¡Quiero verlo!

Candy giraba al verlo tan guapo y bien vestido, brincando de alegría, luego la veía y se iba a sus piernas

\- Mami, te extrañe mucho, dime que no me ha ganado tu cariño, mi hermanito.

La boca de los tres hombres que estaban ahí, era de sorpresa, el pequeño se había hecho a la idea de que ya tenía hermano nuevo y ahora solo esperaba que no se quedara con su madre.

Candy se doblaba con cuidado y con elegancia por el vestido que traía, besaba a su hijo por todo su rostro, luego agregaba

\- ¡Oh mi niño! También tenía miedo que quisieras más a tus tíos que a mí.

\- No mami, estoy trabajando, solo cuidaba a mis primos, hasta que tú regresaras, y dime, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

\- Aun no nace, se tardará en llegar. Además con tu experiencia cuidando a tus primos, te dejare a tu hermano, ya para entonces serás un experto.

\- No me cambiaras por él. ¿Cierto?

\- Tu siempre serás mi hijo mayor, y si lo querré mucho, será igual que a ti.

\- ¿De verdad? No me cambiaras por él.

\- Eso es imposible, no habrá jamás un niño tan hermoso como tú, mi hijo, como te extrañe. Los dos abrazados lloraban, dejando mudos a los presentes. Ella se levantaba con cuidado, tomaba asiento en la salita, donde su pequeño colocaba su cabecita entre sus pechos, mimado y consentido entre los brazos de su madre.

\- No sabes las noches que pasé, no le veía el rostro, veía a los niños de mi tío, tomados de tus piernas diciéndome que eras suya, mami.

\- Mi cielo, sabes bien que eres mi príncipe, nadie puede quitarte tu lugar. Si tienes un hermano, serás como tu Padre, que quiere mucho a sus hermanos, por eso tu Tío Alistar, te trajo con él, sabía lo mucho que te extrañamos. De pronto giraba a buscar a su padre, apenado, se bajaba de las piernas besando a su mami, se iba hasta donde él estaba revisando unas carpetas.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola, hijo. Veo que a la única que extrañaste fue a tu madre, creo que me lo merezco, por habértela quitado. El niño levantaba ambos brazos y este de inmediato lo elevaba a su regazo, para abrazarlo, besando su cabeza. Sintió como su pequeño hacía un suspiro de alivio, no sabía si era por él o por saber que no había otro niño con ellos. - ¿Ya desayunaste?

\- No, dijo mi tío que llegáramos a un restaurant, solo tome leche en el avión. Pero mejor me aguantaba, hasta que estuviera con ustedes.

\- Me alegro. Ya no tarda en llegar el desayuno. Alistar saludaba a Candy, y la sorprendía al abrazarla efusivo,

\- Ya eres mi hermana. Nada de formalismos, ahora eres de la familia, todos están ansiosos de saber donde están.

\- Que pena, yo…

\- Nada de pena, estas donde deberías haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que veo, no quiere terminar su viaje de bodas. Mira el muy listo me ha firmado papeles para irse de nuevo con ustedes.

\- ¡Que! Asombrada giraba a buscar la confirmación de Albert y este sonriendo comentaba,

\- Anoche nos casamos, mi hijo y yo tenemos que pasar un tiempo con su madre, además, las semanas anteriores no cuentan.

George abría los ojos, asustado comentaba,

\- No sabe todo el trabajo que nos dejo, hay mucho todavía por hacer, usted no puede irse, las inversiones están en espera, debe tomarse decisiones y muchas solo usted puede hacerlo.

\- Lo siento, llevo años cubriendo a mis hermanos, tendrás que tomarlos a ellos, por eso Alistar se encuentra aquí, el sabe lo que debe hacer. Anthony y Archivald, estarán con él, no son niños, ellos harán todo como se debe. - Hijo, estás de acuerdo. El niño sonriendo al ver que lo tomaba en cuenta respondía tal como Tom,

\- Son grandes, son muy buenos.

\- Lo ves. Mi hijo también confía en ustedes, Alistar.

\- Le traje algunas cosas del niño, me imagine que aun no regresarían, si no como es que me llamaste para traer a tu hijo.

\- Mi esposa lo necesita aquí, junto a nosotros.

El rostro de ambos hombres era de gusto, escucharlo decir su esposa y su hijo, los dejaba contentos, el desayuno entraba con varios meseros. Candy comía a reservas y con mucha calma, té de manzanilla y algunas otras bebidas era lo que más degustaba. La partida de su hermano, no hacía más que alargar el tema de dejar saneado las cosas pendientes, pero estar con su hijo, era la promesa que ambos se tenían, estar unidos.

 _ **Epílogo**_

No pasaron mucho tiempo en que regresaban, habían llevado a Bert a Disney, paseado como una familia y superado los malestares del embarazo. Una llamada a sus hermanos, otra llamada a Annie y al final del día, Terry ya no aceptaba ninguna comunicación con ella. Lo importante era lo que había decidido y ahora ya estaba casada y con su familia. El regreso a la mansión fue el descanso merecido, los cambios en la vida de Candy, eran simples, estaba de nuevo embarazada, pero ahora no se encontraba preocupada, había lujos que no conocía, pero Paty se había hecho muy amiga de ella, al contar con la convivencia de sus hijos, con ella una rutina de sociedad y luego con la esposa de Anthony fue similar.

Annie trataba de seguirles el ritmo, pero no siempre podía, los niños eran invitados a piñatas y fiestas donde solo ellas coincidían. No fue fácil, pero quedarse en casa se volvió una aventura para Candy y para su hijo, tomar clases privadas fue muy bueno para él, pues los niños eran selectos en ese lugar y muy vigilados en sus conductas. Así que para Bert fue muy interesante ver a los niños estirados, como les llamaba su Tío Tom y sorprenderlos de vez en cuando, era algo que refrescaba el ambiente estudiantil.

Una tarde Candy meditaba la partida de Terry, se fue sin voltear atrás, ella no se despidió, pero ya no se sentía mal, puesto que rehízo su vida muy fácilmente. Tom aun seguía con su novia y aunque estaba alargando el plazo de casarse, ambos disfrutaban de un noviazgo sano. Una llamada a su marido la dejaba asombrada por sus respuestas, pues Albert estaba tan reacio a todo lo que le rogaban para que se negara.

\- Es mi última palabra, no habrá arrepentimientos, ella se lo buscó. Colgaba la llamada y ella entraba con seriedad, mostrando haberlo escuchado. El de inmediato la abrazaba y susurraba a su oído - Mi hijo y tu no tuvieron nada, mientras estuvieron sin mi, ella los tuvo todo, no es justo que ahora quiere que quitemos las demandas, fueron sus acciones las que hicieron que recayera la justicia en ella. Ahora resulta que afecto a otras empresas con esas decisiones y se le han puesto todas las cosas peor de lo que se estimaba, pero… fue ella quien se lo busco, Candy.

\- Tranquilo mi amor, no te estoy reclamando, solo quiero que te calmes y que dejes ese asunto en otras manos. Las cosas caen por su propio peso. Me atormentaba el haberme ido y dejar las cosas sin cerrar, debía hablar con Terry, pero no pude, fui cobarde y no me enfrente a el, ahora ya no importa, regreso a Europa a ver a su familia y esta por casarse, eso fue rápido. Al menos no hubo tristezas ni malos resultados. Pero en el caso de tu Tía… temo volverla a ver

\- Eso no va a pasar, jamás, antes pondré una orden de restricción.

\- El temor no nos hace bien, si la veo, le diré… Gracias. Porque todo cuanto hizo, solo reforzó el amor verdadero que siento por ti, tal vez me oculte tras mi hijo, porque al final te tenía cerca cuando lo veía, pero al volver a verte, sabía que jamás habías salido de mi corazón. Te amo. Y nada, ni siquiera la locura de tu tía o de todo cuanto hizo, minoro ese amor que tuve siempre… si no te hubieras ido, no hubiese sentido esta fortaleza que tengo ahora… porque amarte, me hace bien.

\- ¡Candy! También te amo, con todo mi corazón, tu, mi hijo y este nuevo bebe que viene en camino, me hace desear ser mejor persona y que al fin, siento que aunque se casaron mis hermanos, no estoy solo… Te tengo a mi lado, y nada me falta si estás conmigo.

Las cosas no mejoraron para la Tía Elroy, al contrario los años de prisión fueron mayores, las consecuencias morales, afectaron mucho sus intereses y se había quedado sin nada, lo conveniente para ella era quedarse dentro, afuera ya nada la esperaría.

Para Terry, puede decirse que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Al ir a ver a sus padres, encontró que su mejor amiga y revivieron ese amor que habían dejado en la adolescencia para tomar la decisión de continuarla y casarse. Ella había sido su primer chica, y el había sido su primer novio, la vida les había dado vueltas pero al reencontrarse, el amor surgió con mayor fuerza y se decidieron por casarse.

Tom y Diane, se casaron por fin. Luego le siguieron Jim y Camila. Candy tuvo una hermosa niña, Annie tuvo otra, y como si fuera fiebre, todos comenzaron a encargar de nuevo al ver que la maldición Andrew por fin había cedido y las niñas llegaban a la familia, pero Candy y Albert no les siguieron el juego, después de la niña, se cuidaron para no volver a encargar hijos, ellos se disfrutaban mas con solo dos, mientras Stear tuvo cuatro hijos después de sus dos pequeños, llego la tan ansiada niña y luego regresó a las mismas con otro niño. Para Anthony, fue igual una niña y luego otro niño y ya no quisieron buscar más, para Archie y Annie después de la niña, siguió otra y otra y otra, hasta que desistieron, el le tocaría tener tres hijas. Ya no más, el rey de la casa, tenía lo que deseaba sus modelos más hermosas y quienes lo volvían loco, después de trabajar como negro para vivir como esclavo, pues el trabajo que antes les evitaba su hermano mayor, ahora les multiplicaba a todos por partes iguales.

Candy cubría una noche a su hija, quien era una dormilona preciosa. Y Albert llegaba tras ella, después de verificar que su hijo estaba cubierto y dormido.

\- ¿Listo para descansar, mi vida?

\- No como mi hija, pero si deseando llevarme a su madre a nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Cuando estabas embarazada de ella, me afirmaste que comerías lo que menos me imaginaba… pero eso no sucedió, así que… el caníbal seré yo. Ella se ruborizaba y salía de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta, apenas lograban llegar al pasillo y corría para alejarse de su esposo, quien como reto iba tras ella, para comérsela a besos.

Al tenerla en sus brazos meditaba, que era cierto que ya no tenía los millones que trabajaba solo, pero ahora tenía mayor fortuna, porque la tenía a ella a su lado, la había dejado escapar una vez, pero después de esa, aprendió la lección y su vida de dio con crecer por invertir en amor.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Y al final del día, lo más importante no tiene precio, el hubiera no existe, el destino es parte de nuestras decisiones, pero lo más importante no viene con documentos, sino con amor verdadero, ese que dicen que ya no existe y que todos sabemos que lo buscaremos por siempre jamás.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, su paciencia y sobre todo por continuar leyendo, es gratificante escribir de nuevo, para dar... ¡finales felices!**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
